Welcome, to the Volturi
by Tommygrl1997
Summary: After, the Cullens leave, they leave Bella broken hearted. And 56 years later, Bella is a vampire and is with the Volturi. Bella Marie Swan Volturi there. Can she get her heart broken in Volterra too?If a daring Cullen comes back, what will happen?Review!
1. Isabella Marie Volturi

**My second fanfiction, please don't be too mean. Review it, even if you hate it. Thank you.:)**

*******************************************************************************

Ok, here's my story. I, Isabella Marie Swan, has turned into Isabella Marie Volturi. It all happened 80 years ago when the Cul…Cullens left. It still hurts me to have to say their name.

I was in the forest just sitting. I was waiting to die. What was the point of living when the person you love, hates you? So, there goes an olive-toned vampire. He looked very familiar. "LAURENT," I yelled. Never in my life did I think I would be so happy to see him. "Bella?" he asked. "Yes, what are you doing here?", I replied back. "I was actually here to hunt, and you smell delicious.", he said. I said, "Oh, please do it. Kill me now! I don't want to live!" "You don't want to live, huh? Well then, you must live forever.", he said. Then he made his way toward me and then all I felt was the darkness creeping over me.

Then I woke up, 3 days later, regretting what I was and what I could do. Then, I made my way to the Volturi and begged them to kill me. Oh, what I wouldn't give to have them kill me. They refused and made me join them. Every time I tried to do something that would make them kill me, they would always find out the second before. Then, at one point, I just quit trying to escape and that's when I learned I had powers that were beyond the ordinary.

First, I had a shield that could block off all mental powers, like what HE could do. I can't say his name, it hurts too much. The second power was I could act human in ways vampires can't. For example, I can cry with real tears and not tearless sobs. I can eat real food, but I prefer animal blood. Those powers were enough to make the Volturi keep me, even though I really didn't want to live.

Now, I'm taken by Cameron Jason Volturi. We have been together since the first day I got here. He has a completely different background. He was made into a vampire when there was a killing spree by Newborns. The newborns didn't kill him because the leader was there to save him. So, he stayed there until he could make an escape. Sure, he was not HIM, but Cam was nice, sweet, and gorgeous. I also know that he would not leave me. I still wonder, if Edward Cullen is out there looking for the old me and not the vampire who is stuck at 17 years old. So, that's how I came to be Isabella Marie Volturi.

******************************************************************************

**Review it. Yeah, it was kind of short, but if I get 2 reviews I will continue writing. 5 reviews and up will get a really long chapter. So, review it.**

**-Tommygrl1997**


	2. Trying New Things

**Ahhh, omg! I just published it around 1 hour ago and I got over 5 reviews. Yeah! I wanna thank my sister for giving Bella's new boyfriend a name. :) **

**And I forgot, I don't own Twilight or Twilight's characters. I own my plot and the characters I made. **

**Well, these are all the people who reviewed and I wanna thank them:**

Emma-MasenCullen

Silver22

Zivadavid

xxxxTwilighter For Everxxxx

Tiffany

my-heart-is-just-as-silent

**Sorry, if you reviewed while I was writing and I didn't mention you.**

*******************************************************************************

"Hey, Aro,Marcus, Caius, Jane, Alec, Cam, Felix and Demetri get out here!", I yelled. They all ran down with vampiristic**(A/N I have no idea if that is a word)** speed.

"What's wrong, honey?"Cam asked with concern.

"Nothing's wrong! I was just wondering if you guys want to go hunting, but I want you guys to try hunting MY way."

Jane said, "Ugh, I hate animal blood!"

Marcus, Caius, Alec, Felix, and Demetri all said, "I agree."

"Don't be wimps, just try it!" I said in a teasing tone.

Felix said, "Ouch, that hurt."

"Out of all people it hurt you, the strongest one here?" I said.

Cam, "I'll try it for you."

"Awh, thank you, Cam!" Then, I ran over to him and kissed him passionately until someone cleared their throat. I'm guessing that was Felix, he was always like Emmett. The big brother I never had. I really do miss the Cullens. Well, I miss most of them.

"Ok, we will ALL try Bella's way of hunting."Aro said. Aro isn't so mean and bitter. If you really got to know him, he was nice and funny.

I announced, "Ok, let's get going. We have to go hunt some animals."

******************Hunting Scene*********************************

Caius said, "Well, we have to wait for the guards to bring the animals in."

"Hopefully, that doesn't take long. I'm getting thirstier by the minute." I said.

They all agreed. The guards brought in a mixture of animals. WE had lions, wolves, tigers, leopards, jaguars, and hyenas. We had all the meat eating animals because they smell more like humans, but I have to disagree with that. They don't smell like humans at all. I don't like hunting humans because when you kill them you remember you killed this person. This dead person had a whole future ahead of them and you ended it. I don't like the feeling of guilt at all. Once we were all finished we headed back to the house. **(A/N I don't know if they really live in a house, so don't give me crap about it :)**

"To tell you the truth, it was disgusting," complained Alec.

"Shut the fu heck up." I replied "Do you like the feeling knowing you killed somebody? Don't you feel much better that you only ended an animal's life? Wait, let me answer that for you. No, because you're only a kid and you don't care what you do to people."

I left, leaving Alec standing there with his mouth wide open. I ran up to my room. I felt so horrible. I was angry and I let it out on Alec. I need to do something. I wish I could just see Edward one more time to yell at him. I need to go down and apologize, but before I could get out, Cam came in.

"Are you ok?," he asked.

"Yeah, just let me go down and apologize. I didn't mean to get so angry. Ugh, I feel so bad." I said.

We both ran out to the living room and found everybody just sitting and talking.

"Hey, sorry about that Alec. I didn't mean to and I'm sorry. Do you forgive me?" I pleaded.

"Yeah, it's fine. I know what you mean about the killing people and stuff. So, I'm changing. I'm gonna go with your animal blood diet." Alec said.

I ran to him and hugged him.

"Thank you!"I told him.

"Well, let's go play some DDR!" **(A/N For those who don't know what DDR is, it's dance dance revolution)**

"Chyeah!" yelled Jane.

These people are very competitive. We had a couple rounds until Aro called us.

Aro said, "Children we have visitors."

*****************************************************************************Hahahahah, I wonder who that is. :)**

**It's a cliffy, but you already know who it is.**

**I need reviews, I need at least 8 reviews.**

**Goal: 8**

**10 or more reviews= LONG CHAPTER.:)**


	3. Visitors and a pissed Bella

**Ok, I'm really sorry! I have updated in a while. And I'm changing some things up. Sorry, if you had your hopes up for something different. I have a different plot.:O**

*******************************************************************************

**Cameron's POV:**

Aro said, "Children we have visitors."

I wonder who it is. I truly have no clue. Yet, we never really know. Bella and I flew down the stairs.

"It is Isabel, Irene, Evan, and Celine Turner."

I gasped at the name. I saw Bella turn to see what was wrong. Isabel Turner. That was my lover before Bella, but Bella doesn't know that. I met her before I came to Volterra and after I escaped from Victoria, the vicious leader. She helped me in my time of need. She left me. She left me because of a reason she wouldn't tell me. So, I acted on impulse.

I ran up to her and kissed her. "I love you," I said all so willingly. "I love you too," she replied. I was so shocked. "I only left you because I didn't deserve you," she said. Oh my god.

I heard Bella run up the stairs because she saw and heard my performance. Everybody did.

I had to go comfort her. Bella loved me so much and I betrayed her.

I ran up the stairs with blinding speed.

**Bella POV: (starts from when Bella runs up the stairs)**

I ran so fast. It was the fastest I ran in months. I can't believe Cameron chose her over me. This is so déjà vu. It happened twice. Twice, someone left me. I thought Cameron was supposed to love me and never leave me. So, he was different at all, just worse. I get it now. Edward left me because he didn't want me to be in danger. So, he does love me. But Cameron just kissed her in my face. I hate Cameron Jason Turner. He has so much nerve. He didn't even tell me that he had an old mate. I told him about Edward.

I saw on my bed crying.**(A/N Remember her power!)**

I can't take it. Would suicide work? No, they are way to powerful and they wouldn't kill me if I did something horrible. I can't suicide. They all love me, excluding Cameron.

Someone knocked on the door.

"Go away! I don't want to talk to anyone," I yelled.

Cameron walked in.

"Why would you do that to me? After, I mend from the Cullens. You just betrayed me." I said through broken sobs.

"I- I just don't know what happened. I haven't seen her in so long and she just- I- I just don't know. Please forgive me," he pleaded.

"What the hell? You think you can fucking walk in here and apologize. You just kissed another girl. How am I supposed to forgive that? That's fucked up. OK, let me tell you something Cameron Jason Turner Volturi. I hate your fucking ass. I don't know what I saw in you. Wait, I _thought _you wouldn't leave me. I _thought _you were the one. But do you wanna know what I _think _about you know? No, you don't because I would have to bring cursing back into the conversation. Just remember I hate you and I will never love you again. You don't deserve a second chance." I said and I left my own room.

He sat there as I walked off. I didn't even give him a chance to reply.

**Cameron's POV:**

I sat there listening as she went off on me. I deserve it. I deserve it. I fucked over her. She left the room and I sat there.

She is over me, but am I over her?

I have to make a choice. Will I continue to love Bella while she hates me? Or will I choose Isabel Turner, the person who helped me through my time of need.

Bella doesn't love me anymore, so why should I waste my time. Wait, no I don't mean that. I should be chasing after her and hunting her down so I can apologize, but why should I when I have a perfectly good woman waiting downstairs for me.

This might be the hardest decision in my life.

Bella or Isabel?

Isabel or Bella?

Hmm, I need to weigh options.

**Bella POV:**

Ugh, I wonder where I should go. Should I walk downstairs and face the crowd? I think I'm going to jump out a window and explore the world. I haven't done much of that. I should catch the next plane out of here. But I won't do that. Aro will worry. I still care about him and everybody else. Hey, I'm pretty thirsty. I can go to a forest and find some mountain lion.

So, I did my plan. I jumped out a window, without making a sound. I am so glad it isn't sunny today. It is pretty gloomy and dark. So, I ran to the nearest forest.

Ahh, there one goes. I let my natural instincts take over. I crouched down and to a whiff at what was in the forest. No lions, but plenty deer and elk. I ran toward it and jumped on its back. The elk struggled, but was no match for me. I drank its blood, feeling the overbearing thirst go down. I drank a few more and I was full and in control. So, I decided to go the Venice. I regretted not taking a car. But there are a few car dealerships I can steal a car from. So, I saw on nearby and stole an Aston Martin. I got a need for speed ever since I became a vampire. It was a very nice car. I drove to Venice. I wanted to go site-seeing.

I was on my way home. I went on a gondola and saw so many things. Very pretty.

Finally I was home. Wait, I should probably return the car. Nahh, I like this car way too much to return it.

So, I'm home. I climb to my room. I don't want them to know that I'm here. My room is empty of people. Finally.

**Cameron's POV:**

So, I had a choice.

Choose Bella or Isabel.

Who will I choose?

*******************************************************************************

**So, you see how I changed things around. Yeah, I thought of it in the shower. But down worry, Edward lovers. Edward is gonna pop in the story later. This is 4 pages because I didn't update soon. So, review it. Even if you hate it.:D**

**More Revies= Happy author**

**Happy Author=Quicker updates and longer chapters**


	4. Death and Isabel

**Again, I apologize for not updating soon. I need my reviews people.:) I only have 14. Keep it up. Well, keep reading my story if you like it.**

*******************************************************************************

**Cameron's POV:**

_*Who will I choose?_

I'm really torn by the decision.

Well, Isabel has been through hell and back for me.

But Bella helped me while I was at the Volturi.

I think I made my decision.

**Aro's POV:**

Wow, this is too much. Well, I should continue to talk to the guests.

"Isabel, Irene, Evan, and Celine, What brings you here today?" I asked truly curious.

"Well, we decided just to drop in because we were making our way to Vietnam. Their oxen are truly delicious." Irene replied back.

"Oh, so you go with the animal blood diet? I don't see how you pull it off. So, what is this fight going on about?" I asked Isabel.

Isabel replied, "Well, me and Cameron had a thing. We used to be mates, but I left because I didn't deserve him."

Well, that was something I already knew. But I had no idea it was this strong. Sure, I saw his memories, but that wasn't enough.

I have to put a strong face on though. It hurts me to see Bella like that. Well, I should do the mannerly thing. I will ask her to join us if Cameron chooses her.

"Well, that is very interesting." I said.

"Yes, will you let Cameron leave the Volturi to stay with us?" Celine asked.

"Why are you so sure that he will choose to stay with Isabel? He and Bella were quite strong together." I said defensively.

"Well, of course he is going to choose me," Isabel said and giggled.

"Well, we don't know. Cameron is very different. He has originality;" I said "we don't know who he will pick."

**Bella's POV:**

I hate Cameron. I don't care if he chooses me. He can go kiss ass somewhere else. I'm not buying it anymore. But I still don't know why he did it.

I LOVED HIM.

Emphasis on the –ed part. But I want him to choose me. I want him to hurt when I reject. I want him to feel the hurt. But I think I still love him. Wait, I loved him. I don't even know anymore.

So, maybe I should listen to my heart.

I went on my computer.

Youtube!

He could be the one by Hannah Montana.

I'm going to listen to it.

"He could be the one, he could be the one," I sang along with.

Could Cameron be THE ONE?

Who cares anymore?

**Cameron's POV:**

I should go spread the news on which person I will choose.

"Bella, come down!"

She walked down at human pace.

"Everybody come here! I have news." I said with a smile, then sigh.

"What?" Bella asked "Come here to kiss her right in my face again? Huh? Is that what you wanted?"

She said it very harshly. It stung. But she was right. I was going to choose Isabel.

**Bella's POV:**

Did he forget I can read his fucking mind?!

"What the hell?! You fucking called me down for this shit?! You're messed up! And you know what? I didn't mean what I said to you! I was angry and hurt. But now I mean what I said. Now, why don't you go and live with your "mate". She knew you were gonna pick her ass anyway."

And there I stated the truth to everybody.

"I don't freaking care anymore!" I screamed and ran out the house for the second time.

I'm gonna do something.

Something atrocious.

Something that would make my family hate me and HAVE to kill me.

I hate my life.

And now it's time for me to die.

What should I do? Lift and car and throw it? Go on a killing spree?

Or how about, I avenge Cameron? Killing him would make his "mate" kill me. Which, I will let win. So, Cameron dies and I die.

Makes everything perfect.

I ran home. I had a brilliant plan. Nothing could stop me now.

I just arrived home. I stalked in the house. I made my way to the living room.

Ohh, I forgot one thing. I will tell _Isabel _off if it's the last thing I do.

Which it won't because killing Cameron will be.

I decided before going to living room, I would get dressed up. Letting Cameron see what he can't have.

I dressed up in a very pretty and elegant pinkish violet dress. It stopped 2 inchs before my knees.

I matched it with black pumps.

**(A/N Outfit links are on my profile)**

"Oh, Cameron and Isabel!" I called in a sickly- sweet voice. That voice reminded me of somebody. Oh, _Lauren Mallory_.

They both approached.

I saw Cameron's eyes pop out of its sockets. Well, that's why I dressed like this.

I keep hearing Isabel thinking _She's a slut. That's why Cammie left her. Hahah._

"Well, I just want to say a few words to Isabel." I said.

"Is that ok with you Cammie?" I asked, I laughed internally at the nickname.

He gulped, and answered, "Why n-not?" He stuttered.

Haha.

"Well, Isabel, Isabel, Isabel. I can see why Cameron fell for you." I said and smiled.

She replied, "Thanks, I can see why he feel for you."

"But!" I said, "I also can't see why he feel for you. Your a bitch. You need to stop faking around. Your just a wannabe. I can't stand you. You stole one of my loves. But I'm over that. I just want you to know that your not all that you think you are." I sadi that and winked.

She shrank back at my words and right when I was going to talk to Cameron, I felt someone pin me to the floor.

It was Cameron. Out of all people it was Cameron.

Shit, was I supposed to attack?

NO, I wanted to die. Remember? But Cameron won't die. Well, whatever.

I felt my arm go off.

And there goes my leg.

Then, all of a sudden Cameron stopped.

**Cameron's POV:**

I couldn't take how she was talking to Isabel.

I just got angry and pin her to the ground.

I ripped off her leg and arm.

Then, I abruptly stopped. What kind of monster am I? I just hurt one of my loves. What is wrong with me?

"Why did you stop? Why don't you just finish me off and burn my pieces. Huh? Do it." she said fiercely.

I stood there as those words sank in.

Her body part just started to reassemble when Aro walked in.

**Aro's POV:**

I decided to go in the living. I know I heard something.

I walked in to see Bella laying on the ground crying and being reassembled.

"What the hell is this?" I asked them.

"Nothing, just waiting for Cameron to finish me off." said Bella.

She didn't even say it in a shaken voice, but in a voice as if she is wishing to die.

"So, Cameron, Can you tell me why you decided to try to kill Bella?" I asked.

"Well, she was yelling at Isabel and I just acted on impulse." he said quietly.

"So, you decide to kill her?" I said in a questioning voice.

"Impulse, like if someone told your wife off." he said.

Ouch, soar spot.

"But I wouldn't attack the person. I would **talk **to them. Get what I'm saying?" I said.

"Yeah, I'm sorry Bella." he said.

During this whole conversation Bella stood up. She looked very pretty.

"Thank you, Aro." she said.

"So, what?" she asked, "am I gonna die or what?"

"What?" I asked.

"I WANT TO DIE!" she said.

"Well, your not. You are going to stay with us." I said.

"But for you, Cameron. I will give **Bella **the choice of should you live or not." I said.

"So, what Bella? Die or live?" I asked.

"He can die. I was gonna find a way for him to go down anyway." she replied.

"Well, that's it for you." I said. And I dismembered him. Burned his pieces.

There was a purple smoke. Well, all vampires would know what that was.

"I will get you, Bella! If it's the last thing I will do. You'll regret killing Cameron." Isabel screamed.

**Bella's POV:**

So, Isabel will get me one day.

Who cares!

Back to my life.

Days passed, months passed, years.

And I still did nothing.

I heard an argument.

I heard, "NO! WE refuse to. But you may join us."

Someone can join us?!

Who?

I better go check it out.

*****************************************************************

**Hahha, Cliffie. I like for you guys wanting more. I know you guys hate me. Very long chapter! Took me days to write. Well, review it even if you hate it!:)**

**Thanks,**

**Tommygrl19997.**


	5. He's here!

**Hey guys! I havent updated in a month. I think I might do another story, but I will continue this one!:D I forgot the disclaimer! I totally was going to let you hang, but I decided to do 2 chapters in 1 for my absence.;D**

**REVIEW PLEASE! THOSE MAKE MY DAY!**

**I DONT OWN TWILIGHT. IF I DID, I WOULD BE MARRIED TO JACOB.;)**

*******************************************************************

_Previest: (to refresh your memory)_

_I better go check it out._

Who is here?

I ran down as quickly as possible. I will not let some loser come and ruin this great "coven" we had.

As, I turned to see the person they were welcoming with open arms, I froze.

I saw the face of my angel!

EDWARD! EDWARD! My shield was still up, so he wouldn't know what I was thinking.

I put on a sweet smile.

"Hello" I greeted.

"Bella?" he asked.

"Yeah, it's me."

"I guess I'll give you to privacy." said Aro.

As they all left the room, I thought about what I should say.

The first thing I blurted is "Do you still love me?"

If I could blush, I would be the deepest color of red.

He stood there shocked.

"Yes! Why wouldn't I? I left because vampires weren't healthy for you. Did you really believe that I didn't love you?" he asked really surprised.

"Yeah." was the only stupid thing that came out of my mouth.

We ran toward each other and kissed passionately.

"Ahem."

We both turned to see Jane.

Edward face twisted up into pain just looking at Jane, even though she didn't start using her power yet.

"Don't worry, Eddy. She won't hurt you **again.**" I whispered into his ear.

Well, everybody started reappearing in the room.

There was a lot of commotion.

Me and Edward escaped for the time being.

We went up to my room, we decided to catch up.

"What did you do while I was gone?" I asked.

"I pretty much lived life!" he said happily.

I was so apalled and shocked.

I would cry if I could.

"Just kidding! I pretty much curled up into a ball and sat in a corner." he said sheepishly. **(A/N Where did I get that 2nd line from? Huh? LOL.;])**

"How about you?" he said.

"Well... It's a long story." I said nervously.

"Well, I got time." he said with his amazing and knee-weakening smile.

Long story short, I told him I went into depression and I went to the Volturi after being turned.

Aro called us down.

"So, you have to make a choice, Bella. Where are you going to stay? With us or the Cullens?"

I had to think.

Am I really ready to give it up for Edward?

"I going to have to say I'm going to live with The Cullens!"

"YAY!" SCREAMED Alice.

I forgot, Alice is here.

I thought Edward was trying to die.

WAIT, Alice was probably trying to save him.

She would've been to late.

Well, I went to pack my things to move back to Forks, Washington.

**(A/N She knows because she can read minds!)**

Wait! Do I really want to go back to the place of depression?

YEAH!

I'm so excited!

Gosh, I'm all packed.

"Are you ready, love?" asked Edward.

"Ready as I'll every be" I said with a "seductive" voice.

It seemed to work for him, if you know what I mean.

By that time, Alice was in the back of the Volvo and I was in the front next to Edward.

He drove to the airport and we checked in my bags.

Alice was getting very angry that we were forgetting about here.

What am I supposed to do?

Oh well.

We boarded the plane and next stop was Forks.

We hold hands as if there was no tomorrow.

****************************************************************

**Huh, So you don't hate me? **

**I was gonna let you hang with where she had to pick, but I'm nice. I have swine right now and it really sucks, so USE GERM X. I really enjoy reviews. Please no negative reviews. I haven't gotten any YET, but I bet I will. Please dont be mean, I'm ONLY a 11 year old. Dont judge me.**

**;)  
WEll, school is starting but I will try to update more often.**

**ALSO, I'm gonna try if you review you get a preview of the next chapter.**

**So any new reviewers? **


	6. I'm Back and so are you?

**Hey guyss. I've been busy with school work and school isn't a walk in the park. I promise I will update sooner. I PROMISE. I know I said that last time, but I'm promising. The next chapter will be out in 2-3 days. I will dedicate the next chapter to whoever reviews this first! :) Please review, I am writing instead of doing my homework!**

**I want to dedicate this chapter to everyone who reviewed my story, at anytime:**

**Emma-MasenCullen, Silver22(anonymous), Bethany Cullen, Tiffany(anonymous), xxxxTwilighter For Everxxxx, my-heart-is-just-as-silent, Chika-PyonPyon, Mega Big Twilight fan, SquirrelsWillTake OverTheWorld, Twilight Fan(anonymous), sweetberry14, ForeverAndAlways19, .cullen, bella rocks.**

**The person who reviewed the most is: *DRUM ROLL PLEASE***

**xxxxTwilighter For Everxxxx with 4 reviews. I only have 22 so don't make fun!:(**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own twilight, nor any of the characters. I do own all the Twilight books and a cellphone!**

******************************************************************

**Bella's POV:**

The plane landed in Forks, Washington. Was I supposed to be excited? I don't know. Edward and I left the plan hand in hand. While Alice, was just tagging along.

Nobody was there to pick us up. WAIT. They don't know I'm back. How about I make some mischief.

"Hey, Edward and Alice." I said.

"What?" Alice asked.

"I'm going to scare Emmett and Jasper!" I said with a sly smile.

"And how do you plan that?" asked Alice.

"You'll find out. I won't be coming in the house the same time you do." I said and winked.

I could tell Edward and Alice were thoroughly confused. I will walk in,after Alice and Edward, and I'll pretend to be angry because I supposedly "wanted to get back at Edward". And they won't see it coming. Not even Alice, my shield even worked against her. Haha, take that you physic pixie. **(A/N: No offense to people who take this seriously.)**

I was so lost in thought, I didn't notice we walked all the way to Enterprise, to rent a car. We were getting Edward's Volvo shipped from Volterra to Forks. Well, I'm driving. Once, we arrived there we picked a simple Mercedes. I ran to the driver's seat, knowing Edward was walking there. I just smiled and then I saw Alice in the passenger seat.

"I'm sorry Eddie. You just have to sit in the back." Alice said while trying to hide her laughter.

Well, ever since I became a vampire, I loved speed. Well, we were out of there and I already hit 90 miles. Well, we had a quiet ride home. We were there at the Cullen's mansion. And don't forget, when I say mansion, I **mean** mansion.

"Well, go on ahead." I said.

They just nodded, wondering what was going to happen.

So, I put my plan in action just when they walked in. I could her "welcome backs" from everybody.

Now, I walked in with rage in my eyes.

"WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM EDWARD CULLEN? YOU THINK YOU CAN WALK AWAY AFTER YOU HURT ME LIKE THAT?!" I demanded. And he quickly caught on.

He just looked down.

I looked up to see a frightened Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, Esme, and Carlisle. Except Alice was laughing like a maniac! Everybody looked at her like she was mental.

Then, I couldn't handle it! I just bust out laughing. I heard many sighs of relief.

"What is your problem?" They all asked at different times.

"Well, the main question you are probably wondering is. What the heck I'm doing here?" I said.

"pretty much," emmett said.

Well, I explained them my story. They all apologized for leaving me.

**Emmett's POV: (from when Alice and Edward walks in)**

I saw Edward and Alice walk in.

"EDDIE, MY BOY. Your back. I gave Alice a really tight hug. She was about to hurt me so I let go.

Everybody shared their "hellos" and "welcome backs".

Then, Bella busts in the door.

OH EM GEEEE.

First thought was, DAMNNNNN THAT GIRL IS FINE.

But then, she started screaming.

I totally cowered in fear. Bella is so scary. I looked around to see everybody as scared as I was, with the exception of Alice. Why is that little pixie laughing at a moment like this? I always knew there was something wrong with her.

Everybody shot her a look. She just continued you laughing. Then, Bella started laughing! What is wrong with people these days?!

The Bella said,Well, the main question you are probably wondering is. What the heck I'm doing here?"

"Pretty much." I shot back.

She explained her story, while everybody hissed at the part where she mentioned she is pretty much _family_ with the Volturi. Ughhh.

Wow, leaving her did no good. Ain't it so damn ironic. Edward left so she **won't **become and vampire. He goes to Volterra to find out Bella **is **a vampire. Him and his retarded tactics.

"So, what should we do?" I asked.

"LET'S PLAY A GAME!"screamed Alice.

"Why not?" Bella asked.

"How about Truth or Dare?" Eddie asked. He got so angry when I called him that. Whatever though!

"HELL YEAH. And to the extreme, Bella ain't no weak human now!" I said with a giant grin on my face.

**Bella's POV:  
"Coolio. Let me get my stuff first. And someone needs to tell me where my room is!" I said.**

So, I walked to the rented car, which we needed to return soon, and grabbed my 5 suitcases. Yup, my fashion taste really improved. Alice should be proud. I grabbed everything and walked in.

"Where is my room?" I said, a little more loudly than necessary because they can all hear me perfectly.

"Well, you don't really need a room! Just a closet. Unless you and Edward are planning to do something in the room." said Emmett wagging his eyebrows.

"Pig!" I said.

"No, vampire!" he said.

Whateves. I saw a really pretty room. It was maroon colored, had a big bed. A HUGE CLOSET. **(A/N: There is a picture of the room on my profile.)** Am I becoming a little like Alice? Hopefully not. It was so beautiful. So, I let out a scream!

Everybody came rushing.

"OH MY GOSH. I LOVE THIS ROOM. CAN I HAVE IT?!?!?!?"

"Most definitely!" said Alice.

"WELL, BYE. I'm going to put my clothes up, I'll meet you downstairs and we can play Truth or Dare!" I said.

They all left rushing, so they could wait to start the game.

I turned to my suitcase and I thought I saw something move swiftly. I would have saw it though. I'm a vampire for crying out loud! Well, I guess I have gone crazy. Then, I heard my closet creak. Well, I didn't see anybody. So, I walked to my closet with only my favorite outfits in my arms, then I saw somebody that I didn't expect.

I dropped my clothes at the sight of the person.

**(A/N I was going to stop here. But I didn't update in a month. I feel guilty! SO, here some more!)**

Isabel! How could she be here. She grabbed my arms and she started whispering, "Don't yell and nothing will happen to your precious family."

What was I supposed to do? She was older and wiser! I did what was told. I couldn't let the Cullens dies because of me!

"What do you want from me?" I nearly snarled.

"Everything okay up there, love?" Edward asked.

"Yeah, don't come up here. I'm in desperate need of some privacy." I said.

"Wise choice." Isabel said, "you know I have come back for revenge. You killed Cameron. I don't think I should kill Edward. I don't believe in mate for mate. I believe going for the person who kills. I won't touch the Cullens, as I told you before, but if you don't follow my complete directions, someone will not make it out alive." All, I did was mutely nodded.

"Follow me." She ordered.

I agreed quickly. We left the Cullen's house in an instance.

**Edward's POV:**

"Everything okay up there, love?" I asked.

"Yeah, don't come up here. I'm in desperate need of some privacy." she said.

I waited for ten minutes. She still didn't come down. I'm going in. When, I walked in all I saw was an open window and a scent of a vampire. Vaguely familiar. I smelled like Is... Isabel! Then it hit me, Bella allowed the volturi to kill Cameron. How could we not hear them up here?! We were all so distracted we didn't hear!

I ran downstairs.

"Follow me. Isabel, someone trying to kill Bella, took Bella and her scent is upstairs! We have to find Bella!" I screamed with urgency!

They followed quickly. We took one last whiff of the scent and followed it out the window.

****************************************************************

**Well, well, well. There is a chapter for you. I really enjoy reviews. And a notice. My birthday was on September 7th! I got lots of Twilight things. *Smiles an "Edward Cullen dazzle smile"* **

**Well, I'm thinking of starting a new story about Emmett telling Bella about his past. So like every chapter would be a memory of Emmett as a human. Whatcha think about that idea?**

**ALSO!**

**REVIEW IF YOU LOVE THIS STORY OR EVEN IF YOU HATE IT.**

**I need criticism to work with!**

**Love,**

**Angelina (Tommygrl1997)**


	7. Not even a single goodbye

**Heyy, guys. Like I promised, here is a chapter in a 1 to 3 day period! Aren't you happy. The next chapter will be in category of 3 to 5 day period! If I miss my due date, I will give everybody that chapter and an extra. Well, review. Also, I'm watching Twilight.**

**BEFORE I FORGET:**

**THE FIRST PERSON TO REVIEW IS: aegv21.**

**And I dedicate this chapter to this reviewer! Your review totally made my day! Thanks for telling all your friends!**

**And I'm starting to put previews of the next chapter!**

**Oh and This is my first Story Alerter for this Chapter: Juliet Twilight Cahill**

**Please, a lot of people put it on story alert, please help me out and review!**

**I only got 1 review.:(**

******************************************************************

_Previous: (refresh your memory)_

_I agreed quickly. We left the Cullen's house in an instance._

**Bella's POV:**

I was forced to run as fast as I can. I have no idea where she was taking me. I saw a familiar looking road. It was heading to La Push. Did she know about the treaty? She couldn't have.

"Your turn to die!" Isabel yelled. Now we were on La Push Territory, in a forest!

She ripped me to shreds, I fought back it was no use. She put fire around me, so I could die painfully.

But right before, a pack of wolves showed up! **(A/N Bella doesn't know Jacob is a wolf because she got turned after the wolves ate Laurent! She doesn't know Laurent was killed by wolves. She only knows she can't be on werewolf land.)**

What the heck is this?! I was starting to get reattached and I saw those wolves attack Isabel! Ripping her up. Wow, what kind of world is this? So many mythical creature. Just as they lit her on fire, I saw the Cullens across the treaty line! They just backed away slowly, knowing the wolves would attack.

As, I stood up, dusting myself off. A werewolf started lurching toward me.

I said, "Wait! Hold up! Let's talk about this."

They all growled at the thought of this, except one.

"Please?!" I begged.

After that one word, the one wolf who didn't growl phased!

OH my gosh. It was Jacob!

"Jake?" I asked.

Gosh, this is a total shocker.

When I said that, the Cullens started retreating back to the house.

**Jacob's POV:**

We were running through the forest as wolves. Then, the awful smell hit me.

_Italics is the pack's mind._

_A leech._ I spat.

_Very strong smell, go after it. _Ordered Sam.

_Finally we get some action!_ thought Paul.

_I see them. _thought Embry.

Then, we turned toward the vampires. One was laying on the ground, they were probably close to dead. So we went for the one standing up. We tore her quickly. It's always fun to kick some vampire ass. That _blood-sucker_ was on our land. So we had all the rights to kill it. We lit it on fire and let the _vampire_ die slowly. We all turned to face the _parasite_. I turn to see Bella. It can't be her. She went missing after we killed that vampire in the forest 80 years ago. **Wait, **the vampire we killed caught up to her. What the hell? We just noticed the Cullens. They weren't on our turf though. They just ran back.

We ran closer, well I just walked.

"Wait! Hold up! Let's talk about this." pleaded Bella.

The whole pack growled, with the exception of me.

"Please?!" she begged.

I couldn't take it. I just phased back!

"Jake?" she asked.

"Yup, it's me!" I said. I had to fight the urge to hurt her.

At that, the Cullens retreated. They better. We weren't afraid to kill more vampires.

"Seriously, this world is messed up. I end up a vampire and you end up a werewolf." she said.

The pack phased too. Well, they seem happy to talk to them.

"Well, it's good to see you again Bella, even though you are a blood-sucking demon." Sam said trying to think of something _nice_ to say.

"Gee, thanks what a great compliment" she said laughing.

It sounded like bells, so alluring, but so wrong.

"Uhm, I think it would be better if we stay our distance." said Sam.

"Calling might work for now. And by the way, where are you living?" I asked.

"With the Cullens." she whispered quietly, but we could all here her.

Everybody just ran. Sam thoughts were flooded with anger. He thought Bella would be the on the person who hates the Cullens, just as much as him. I just stood there, with my jaw hanging low.

I couldn't force anything out. I just ran to my house. I ran and I didn't even look back. I don't think I can handle being Bella's best friend anymore. With that, I let a tear roll down my cheek.

**Edward's POV:**

We followed the scent and it let all the way to a forest where the border line is. My whole family was there. Including Bella, but she was dying. And I saw the reason. There stands Isabel next to her. I saw the wolves emerge. I wanted so bad to kill Isabel then and there. But the wolves did that part. They were going to kill Bella, but then Jacob phased, saving her.

"Jake?" Bella asked.

After that, I just left with my family. I couldn't stand here and watch the boy who loves her and Bella converse. I just couldn't handle it.

So, I ran back to the house. We trusted the wolves. They are stable wolves, and has been for 80 years. I still don't like them though. With the reason they want us to rot in hell, if we could.

I sat on the couch waiting for Bella to come home.

When, I saw Bella. I pulled her in. She was crying miserably. I let her soak my shirt. She was mumbling incoherently.

With that, we just laid on the couch for the rest of the day.

**Bella's POV:**

Jacob just ran away. He didn't even bother to say goodbye. But I can't blame him. I was his best friend, but I chose to never look for him. I just broke down, and cried. **(A/N HER POWER)**

I just ran back to the Cullen's house, tears streaming down my face. Edward pulled me in a strong embrace. I soaked up his shirt. I started mumbling about Jake and friendship. I knew Edward couldn't understand me, and if he did, it would kill him.

We just laid on the couch, without saying a word. Because if I did, I would break down again.

I feel just like a human, how ironic.

****************************************************************

**Well, how about that for a chapter. No cliffie at all. I wrote this chapter immediately after the previous chapter. And right not I really need to do homework, but you guys are more important. I'm not implying that you shouldn't go to school. You need school, for grammar, for writing fanfics!**

**Well, review it, even if you hate it.**

**Preview of the Next Chapter:**

I made my way to the phone.

He had to pick up.

_*Ring Ring Ring Ring Ring*_

You have reached The Black's Residents voicemail

please leave a message after the beep.

Please answer. I really miss all the good times we had. Answer for me. Well, when you feel like talking to your best friend. Just call me at this number.

-Bella.


	8. Tanya and a place not expected

**Hey guys! It's the weekend. I have a choir thing to do, so I'm trying to give you a chapter before I go. The next chapter is probably going to be out Monday or Tuesday, at the latest.. So, 1-3 wait. If I come home from my choir thing and I have at least 5 reviews, I will update again today. This story is not finished yet, but I think there are going to 5 more chapters. Then, I'm going to end it. I might do a sequel if you guys want me too. **

**I got 2 reviews, 1 favorite story, and 2 story alerts.**

**My first reviewer: AnnaCullen123(anonymous)**

**My first favorite story: Hannah-Cullen051**

**My first story alert: JessieTsoi36**

**Disclaimer: i don't own twilight, and neither do you, unless your stephenie meyer.**

*****************************************************************

**Bella's POV:**

I finally got bored of just laying. I stood up and walked outside. It felt so good. I took a deep breath needing I wouldn't need it. SO, with that I acted on impulse. I walked up to the phone and I called Jacob.

I made my way to the phone.

He had to pick up.

_*Ring Ring Ring Ring Ring*_

_You have reached The Black's Residents voicemail_

_please leave a message after the beep_

"Please answer. I really miss all the good times we had. Answer for me. Well, when you feel like talking to your best friend. Just call me at this number.

-Bella."

Wow, I just hung up after that. Jake would have to call back. So, I went to the forest and saw the scariest thing.

**Jacob's POV:**

I was on the couch lazily watching some Olympic shit. What if I joined the Olympics. That would be some funny shit! Just as I stood up the phone rang.

_*Ring Ring Ring Ring Ring*_

I don't feel like picking up.

_You have reached The Black's Residents voicemail_

_please leave a message after the beep_

"Please answer. I really miss all the good times we had. Answer for me. Well, when you feel like talking to your best friend. Just call me at this number.

-Bella."

What should I do? Should I call back? My head was flooded with thoughts. I might call back, i just might.

I miss my best friend! My Bells! **(A/N Jacob doesn't like people like that anymore.)**

Well, I'll call her later. With that, I walked to my room, laid down, and before I knew it I was sleeping.

**Bella's POV:**

I saw a strawberry blond girl. Vampire to be correct. I met her after I was changed. Right before I went to the volturi. I remember that she is a total slut. She fucked **human** guys. Or that's what the rumors say. YES, vampire world does have rumors.

Her name was Tanni...Tana...Taylor...Tanisha...TANYA.

That's her. I also heard she has the hots for Edward. MY EDWARD. I swear if that bitch comes close to me and Edward, she will pay. Whatever. Edward wouldn't like a whore like her anyway.

I decided to speak.

"So, Tanya, we meet again." I said with a forced smile.

"BELLLA, how nice it is to see you again! What are you doing here?" she said in her nasily voice.

"Oh, I moved here. I'm keeping a permanent resident with the Cullen's. I got with Edward." I said waiting for her temper tantrum. She was known for that.

"WHAT?! HOW COULD YOU? YOU KNOW HIM AND I ARE TOGETHER! THAT'S WHY I'M BACK HERE!" she screamed.

"Wait, what?! You're with Edward? Stop kidding around, Tanya!" I said trying to calm down.

"Duh! Didn't anybody tell you? I came back last week! He always comes to my house. That's where he went when you were having that soiree with the wolves." she said with that skank voice of her's! **(A/N I don't hate sluts. Just Bella does and Tanya is a slut. So, it's easy for me to have Bella insult her in her mind.:)**

She couldn't be lying though! Because he did leave when I was with the wolves. And how else would Tanya know about our "soiree".

"Damn, he was cheating on me?" I asked unbelievingly.

"You better believe it girlfriend! I just can't believe he didn't tell you. He never liked hurting people's feelings." Tanya said.

"You know what? Fuck this. Talk to you later, Tanya." I said obviously disgusted.

I ran back to the Cullen's house. I walked upstairs showing no emotion.

I packed all my stuff quietly. I was leaving. But right before I go, I will give all of them a piece of my mind.

"Ahem, I would like to speak to everybody." I said while dragging my bags.

"What's with the-" Emmett said before I cut him off.

I walked up to Edward and slapped him.

Not super hard, but hard enough where he staggered backwards.

"You bitch. You come let you back into my life, and all you do is crush me to a new level. And all of you, you just played along. How could you guys? I thought you guys loved me. I thought you guys really changed. I thought I could actually trust you guys. But I guess I thought wrong." I said while tears of anger rolled down my cheeks.

"What are you talking about?" asked Alice.

"Tanya." I spat out.

And after that, I went to the front door and I was met by the skank. I just let her in and I left. I just ran to the airport. I got on a plane and went to the one place I thought I would go. Volterra. I would become part of the Volturi again. Just like I belong.

**Edward's POV:**

I saw Bella walk upstairs. Then down with a bags.

"What's with the-" Emmett said before Bella cut him off.

Bella walked up to me and slapped me.

Not super hard, but hard enough where I staggered backwards.

"You bitch. You come let you back into my life, and all you do is crush me to a new level. And all of you, you just played along. How could you guys? I thought you guys loved me. I thought you guys really changed. I thought I could actually trust you guys. But I guess I thought wrong." Bella said while tears of anger rolled down her face.

"What are you talking about?" asked Alice.

"Tanya." I spat out.

Then she left before I could manage anything else. And right then, Tanya walked in.

"What the hell, Tanya? What did you tell Bella?" I said angry.

"I told her we were together and you were cheating on her. She doesn't deserve you! You love me, and you know it!" she said trying to sound "seductive".

"Why would you do that?!" I said, waves of anger rolling off of me.

Before she had time to answer, I saw Alice's vision fill my head up.

_Bella at an airport. Boarding a plane to Volterra. Then, it flashed to Bella talking to Volturi. Discussing how she would like to join them again._

NO! She can't! I can't lose her again. I love her way to much.

"Slut." I spat at Tanya.

And me and Alice raced off to Volterra.

I were at the airport. We boarded the plane.

Then another visioned flashed.

_"Kill me, Uncle." Bella spoke._

_"No." replied Aro._

_"If you really loved me, you would put me out of my misery, and kill me." Bella said softly._

_"Fine, if you really wish. But it will be quick and painless."_

_"Alec, come here!"_

Then, it ended. NO! NO! NO!

"Will we make it there in time?" I said tensely.

"Only, if we run at lightening speed once we leave this plane. That is our only chance." she said trying to concentrate.

The plane landed. We took off so fast, we didn't even know that it was possible.

We ran to Volturi.

"Let us in!" I screamed at the guard.

"I'm sorry, I can't. Specific orders." said the guard.

I flashed my teeth at him and he quickly let me in.

I heard a blood-curlding scream. And I think it might be Bella's.

****************************************************************

**Yes, a cliffie. Come on people. More reviews! I really love them. But I think 25 reviews isn't as many as I want. I'm about to start working on the next chapter. I'll start dedicating to reviews and alerts. So here is your preview:**

_"Come on, please be reasonable._

_I love you, and I promise you that._

_I wouldn't lie to you!" I nearly yelled._

_"You have before." she replied._

_She seriously doesn't believe me._

**And that is the end of the preview.**

**Review, even if you hate it.**

**Love,**

**Tommygrl1997**


	9. Again?

**Hey guys. Well, sorry I haven't updated. I had so much homework and projects. So I apologize.**

**For Chapter 8:**

**First Reviewer: desimah -rose-lily**

**First Favorite Story: Michelle Lily Potter**

**First Story Alert: desimah -rose-lily**

******************************************************************

**Bella's POV:**

So, I'm here. Maybe I should ask them to kill me? Yeah!

"Hello, Uncle Aro and everybody else!" I yelled.

"Yeah, a totally nice way to treat your favoriteist person." said Jane.

"Hahaha."

"So, what brings you here? Not that I don't want you here!" asked Aro.

"I have a little favor. Do you mind?" I asked sweetly.

"No, problem kiddo." Aro said.

"Kill me, Uncle." I said.

"No." replied Aro.

"If you really loved me, you would put me out of my misery, and kill me." I said softly.

"Fine, if you really wish. But it will be quick and painless." said Aro.

"Alec, come here!" said Aro.

"No, I want Jane."

"Fine, if you really wish. JANE!" said Aro.

"I can't do this to Bella! I wouldn't be able to live with it!" Jane screamed.

"No, I want you to do this." I said.

"FINE. But why are you doing this anyway? You have to tell me, that's my one condition." Jane said.

I stood there nervously. Should I tell them? Sure, no harm.

"Edward was cheating on me. And I don't want to live knowing that I actually loved him." I said.

They stood there with all their mouths open.

"Stop gaping! Put me in pain now Jane!" I nearly snarled.

She nodded and I let out a piercing scream. I keep my mouth shut after that.

Then someone busted in. The visions of pain stopped as everyone, but me, turned to see. It hurt to much. It was pictures of me and Edward having good times. Reminding me over and over what we **had**.

Then, I heard the voice of Alice and Edward.

I turned around. "What are you guys-"

Then I was cut off by Edward's lips.

"What the hell?" I snarled.

"I love you! That's what it is!" he yelled back.

"I don't believe you." I said.

"Come on, please be reasonable. I love you, and I promise you that. I wouldn't lie to you!" He nearly yelled.

"You have before." I replied easily.

"Now, let's be calm. I don't want to break bonds with the Cullen's. So, will you please leave the castle." replied Aro.

"What? NO! Bella believe me. I wouldn't cheat on you!" said Edward.

"He didn't cheat, Bella. Believe him. Our life would be hell again if you left." stated Alice.

"I want to believe you guys. I just-I just think I can't. You leave me once, and I said Edward's ass from dying for you guys. We have a perfect life, then I see Tanya again. Claiming she was with Edward. How would she know when I was with the wolves? Tell me that Edward. Just leave and spare me the pain." I said.

I won't kill myself over this bitch. It's not worth it.

"And I don't wanna die anymore. I'm rejoining the Volturi." I said with a smile.

The took Edward and Alice from the castle.

Did I make a mistake doing this? Well, I can't fix it if it was.

****************************************************************

**There! Here is the chapter some people wanted. I don't have a preview for the next chapter. That's all.**

**Love,**

**Tommygrl1997**


	10. Bella's past&Melody

**Hey guys. I really don't feel like doing this, but here I am. This is a short chapter, like a filler one.**

**First Review: desimah -rose-lily**

**First Favorite Story:**** king004**

**First Story Alert:**** CrAzY AlIcE LaDy**

**And**

**First Author Alert: ****CrAzY AlIcE LaDy**

**DISCLAIMER:**

**Edward: Say it or I will dazzle you!**

**Me: Nuhh-uuhhh. And your dazzling doesn't work.**

**Edward dazzles.**

**Me: Not working.**

**Alice: I will take you shopping.**

**Me: hell yes! Will you pay for my stuff?!**

**Alice: Only, if you say it!**

**Me: Fine, I don't own Twilight or any of it's characters. SM does.D:**

******************************************************************

**Bella's POV:**

So, here I was, again. This isn't really fun. I'm here as a Volturi Guard again. I decided to look at some memories of my old life. I pulled out a scrapbook, I made right before Edward left me, it was my 18th birthday. **(A/N I'm not sure about the age thing.) **

I saw the first page. It was me, Renee, and Charlie. They were long dead. It was a painful thing to watch, and not be able to do anything about.

_*Flashback about Charlie's death*_

_I was just a newborn, I smelled the scent of human. I saw 6 men crowding Charlie, and Charlie was drunk because I had just be declared "dead"._

_He was stumbling around, those men were going to kill him. _

_I had to do something. But what could I do. If I went within spitting distance between them, I would kill my father. There I saw those filthy men kill him, and drag him to a nearby elementary school. After that, I went up to those men and drank their blood. I didn't even try to make sure they were dead first._

_Filthy Mongrels_

_*Flashback ended*_

By then, tears were flowing down my cheeks. Why did I have to be a newborn? Why couldn't I save my own father? WHY?!

I couldn't even think about Renee's death because I was the one who caused it. There was a big homicide going around, those killers were app. a whole new mythological world out there. But I couldn't say I wasn't happy with Edward. No! He crushed my heart, just like all Cameron. Men are seeming less and less reliable everyday.

RING RING RING.

That was my phone.

_Jake_ was on the caller id.

"Hey." I said glumly.

"Hey, what's up, Bells?," he said, "can I come visit?"

"Uhm, you can visit if you have a plane ticket to Italy." I said.

"ITALY? What are you doing there? You shouldn't be there!" he hollered.

"I left the Cullens because Edward cheated on me."

"What? Come again?! I'm gonna kick Edward's ass."

"NO! You will break the treaty. So, ttyl? Still bbsk right?" I asked. **(A/N If you don't know what bbsk means, it means best buds since kindergarten.)**

"Hell yeah."

THen we hung up. Fuck this. I'm going to write a song. I pulled out my precious baby blue guitar. I totally forgot about this.

I started strumming and before you know it I was sing.

It's funny when you find yourself  
Looking from the outside  
I'm standing here but all I want  
Is to be over there  
Why did I let myself believe  
Miracles could happen  
Cause now I have to pretend  
That I don't really care

I thought you were my fairytale  
A dream when I'm not sleeping  
A wish upon a star  
That's coming true  
But everybody else could tell  
That I confused my feelings with the truth  
When there was me and you

I swore I knew the melody  
That I heard you singing  
And when you smiled  
You made me feel  
Like I could sing along  
But then you went and changed the words  
Now my heart is empty  
I'm only left with used-to-be's  
And once upon a song

Now I know you're not a fairytale  
And dreams were meant for sleeping  
And wishes on a star  
Just don't come true  
Cause now even I can tell  
That I confused my feelings with the truth  
Because I liked the view  
When there was me and you

I can't believe that  
I could be so blind  
It's like you were floating  
While I was falling  
And I didn't mind

Cause I liked the view  
Thought you felt it too  
When there was me and you

Wow.

I sent it to Edward on a blocked number, telling him it's Bella and that is how I feel. DOn't text back.

Everybody came in applauding.

"Thanks."

**Edward'd POV:**

How did this happen? I'm at home without my Bella my precious, Bella. We were all sad again, even Rosalie. How could Tanya do this?

I'm gonna earn Bella back, no matter what?

What could I do?

Then, I got a text.

It was a video.

A video of Bella singing a song.

_It's funny when you find yourself  
Looking from the outside  
I'm standing here but all I want  
Is to be over there  
Why did I let myself believe  
Miracles could happen  
Cause now I have to pretend  
That I don't really care_

__

I thought you were my fairytale  
A dream when I'm not sleeping  
A wish upon a star  
That's coming true  
But everybody else could tell  
That I confused my feelings with the truth  
When there was me and you

I swore I knew the melody  
That I heard you singing  
And when you smiled  
You made me feel  
Like I could sing along  
But then you went and changed the words  
Now my heart is empty  
I'm only left with used-to-be's  
And once upon a song

Now I know you're not a fairytale  
And dreams were meant for sleeping  
And wishes on a star  
Just don't come true  
Cause now even I can tell  
That I confused my feelings with the truth  
Because I liked the view  
When there was me and you

I can't believe that  
I could be so blind  
It's like you were floating  
While I was falling  
And I didn't mind

_Cause I liked the view  
Thought you felt it too  
When there was me and you _

_Now that it's over,_

_I don't care,_

_You made me feel like this,_

_Sometimes I wish,_

_that things could be normal,_

_but then I think,_

_when there was me and you._

_It's the past._

**(A/N I made some parts up.)**

I made her feel this.

I'm going to make sure Tanya tells Bella the truth!

I went to find Tanya, and we will go to Bella.

****************************************************************

**There! I got one review. I have to get at least 2 reviews, or I'm not going to post a chapter up until then. If I don't get any, I might just shut the whole story down. I depends on you guys.**

**So, review, and I will continue.**

**-Tommygrl1997**


	11. Wow, humans are messed up

**Hey guys. I'm updating because some people are demanding more and I got at least 2 reviews. My next goal is only 3 REVIEWS. Not that hard. I got some favorites, but only 2 reviews. Pleas just take 30 seconds after reading my story and review. Reviews make me happy and make me want to update. Get it? I'm supposed to be studying for this big test, but I'm updating.**

**First Review:**** misscullengoode**

**First Favorite Story: ****misscullengoode**

**No story alerts.D:**

**Disclaimer:**

**Emmett: Say it or I'll suck your blood.**

**Me: SHIT! I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT. SM DOES, AND NO ONE ELSE DOES.**

**Me: Are you happy now?**

**Emmett: Yup.**

******************************************************************

**Edward's POV:**

Where is Tanya? It wouldn't be hard to find her.

Before I could ask Alice, she answered me.

"You will find her in the forest with some random guy. Beware, it's not a pretty site." Alice said purely horrified.

"Okay?" I said because she started singing I'm a Barbie Girl.

Weird, right?

I ran to the forest.

I had to make a plan.

Find Tanya, go to Volterra, visit Bella, make Tanya tell Bella the truth, and Bella likes me again.

I wish it was that simple, maybe it could be.

I walked into Tanya fucking a guy. Now I know why Alice looked like that.

"Come on, Tanya. I'm taking you somewhere." I said.

"Where? Your bedroom?"

"I think not."

Then, my cell rang.

It was a video of Bella sent by Jane.

It started with Bella singing.

_It's strange to think the songs we used to sing  
The smiles, the flowers, everything: is gone  
Yesterday I found out about you  
Even now just looking at you: feels wrong  
You say that you'd take it all back, given one chance  
It was a moment of weakness and you said yes..._

_You should've said no, you should've gone home  
You should've thought twice before you let it all go  
You should've know that word, bout what you did with her  
Would get back to me...  
And I should've been there, in the back of your mind  
I shouldn't be asking myself why  
You shouldn't be begging for forgiveness at my feet...  
You should've said no, baby and you might still have me_

_You can see that I've been crying  
And baby you know all the right things: to say  
But do you honestly expect me to believe  
We could ever be the same...  
You say that the past is the past, you need one chance  
It was a moment of weakness and you said yes...  
_

_You should've said no, you should've gone home  
You should've thought twice before you let it all go  
You should've know that word, bout what you did with her  
Would get back to me...  
And I should've been there, in the back of your mind  
I shouldn't be asking myself why  
You shouldn't be begging for forgiveness at my feet...  
You should've said no, baby and you might still have me_

_I can't resist... before you go, tell me this  
Was it worth it...  
Was she worth this..._

No... no no no...

_You should've said no, you should've gone home  
You should've thought twice before you let it all go  
You should've know that word, bout what you did with her  
Would get back to me...  
And I should've been there, in the back of your mind  
I shouldn't be asking myself why  
You shouldn't be begging for forgiveness at my feet...  
You should've said no, baby and you might still have me_

Fuck, this was amazing. Who knew Bella was this talented. Man, only if it wasn't about me.

"OMG, is this Bella? She is horrible. I wonder who this song is about." said Tanya.

"She is amazing, and this song is about me, and it wouldn't have if you wouldn't have lied." I almost snarled, almost.

We boarded the plane 1st class.

"Where the hell are you taking me?" demanded Tanya.

"No where." I said while dazzling, a term Bella used, her.

"Uh-Okay."

Wow, I had that affect on vampires.

Hmmmm, nice.

While we were on the plane I had to listen to disgusting thoughts. Some about women daydreaming about me. And another about a man raping me, A FREAKING MAN.

Wow, humans were fucked up.

We finally landed.

Me and Tanya made our way to the Volturi.

****************************************************************

**Hahah, how about that.**

**Like I said 3 reviews, then the next chapter. That's the deal.**

**Love,  
Tommygrl1997 **


	12. Deja Vu

**Hey guys. I got 3 reviews. Well, I feel bad for making my reviewers wait, so here is the chapter.**

**I'm going to make this one short. OK?**

**And the next one will be long.:)  
**

**First Favorite Story: hapakids**

**First Favorite Alert: spashley16**

**First Reviewer: grace ()**

**Extra:**

**Favorite Author: lolacola27**

******************************************************************

**Tanya's POV:**

What the hell? I'm sitting on a first class plane with Edward Cullen, and he still hasn't tried to flirt with me!

Where the hell is he taking me?

I tried to lean in so he could get a better view, if you know what I mean.

He cringed back! What the fuck?!

I give up for now!

**Edward's POV:**

Here I was with Tanya Denali.

How could Bella believe I actually cheated on her?

I would never do that! I love her WAYYYY too much for that.

**Bella's POV:**

Wow, I freaking love this guitar!

I can't believe I forgot about it.

I'm going to write one more song, and then play some Mario Kart.

I started strumming and another song came out.

_Once upon a time, I believe it was a Tuesday  
When I caught your eye  
We caught onto something, I hold on to the night  
You looked me in the eye and told me you loved me  
Were you just kidding? 'Cause it seems to me_

This thing is breaking down, we almost never speak  
I don't feel welcome anymore  
Baby, what happened? Please tell me  
'Cause one second it was perfect  
Now you're halfway out the door

And I stare at the phone; he still hasn't called  
And then you feel so low, you can't feel nothin' at all  
And you flashback to when he said, forever and always  
Oh, oh

And it rains in your bedroom, everything is wrong  
It rains when you're here and it rains when you're gone  
'Cause I was there when you said forever and always

Was I out of line? Did I say something way too honest  
Made you run and hide like a scared little boy?  
I looked into your eyes, thought I knew you for a minute  
Now I'm not so sure

So here's to everything, coming down to nothing  
Here's to silence that cuts me to the core  
Where is this going? Thought I knew for a minute  
But I don't anymore

And I stare at the phone; he still hasn't called  
And then you feel so low, you can't feel nothin' at all  
And you flashback to when he said forever and always  
Oh, oh

And it rains in your bedroom, everything is wrong  
It rains when you're here and it rains when you're gone  
'Cause I was there when you said forever and always  
You didn't mean it, baby, I don't think so  
Oh, oh

Oh, back up, baby, back up, did you forget everything?  
Back up, baby, back up, did you forget everything?

'Cause it rains in your bedroom, everything is wrong  
It rains when you're here and it rains when you're gone  
'Cause I was there when you said forever and always

And I stare at the phone he still hasn't called  
And then you feel so low, you can't feel nothin' at all  
And you flashback to when we said forever and always!

And it rains in your bedroom, everything is wrong  
It rains when you're here and it rains when you're gone  
'Cause I was there when you said forever and always  
You didn't mean it, baby, you said forever and always,  
Yeah

Haha bitch! I sent it to Edward, just to piss him off.

"LET'S PLAY MARIO KART!" I yelled.

Then, I ran to the wii to see everybody racing to the controllers.

We had a hook up, so 8 people could play!

Me, Jane, Alec, Aro, Felix, Demetri, Caius, and Marcus.

Since, we beat the game, we decided to do the hardest level, RAINBOW ROAD.

This is an amazing game.

I was in 3rd place! Come on!

Haha, working my way up to 1st!

Then, a doorbell.

I paused it.

We sat on our thrones to look "superior".

I totally wanna laugh at that. We are just regular vampires with the most extraordinary gifts, strong vamps, with tons of money. Okay, maybe we are a little superior.

Aro goes to answer the door. We sit there "superiorly".

So funny.

Then, Edward and Tanya comes through the door.

What the fuck?

**(A/N: So, that's the actually end. But I'm going to give you a snippet of what the others are thinking about Bella's dissapearance.)**

**Alice's POV:**

God, Bella doesn't believe Edward. Edward better find a plan, or our life will be a living hell again.

*sob*

**Jasper's POV:**

I know I didn't know Bella well, and I've tried to eat her, I still miss her. Everybody is feeling dread and remorse. I really hope Bella comes home. Everybody misses her.

**Rosalie's POV:**

I really can't believe I'm saying this. I miss Bella. Her crazy sense of fun and humor. She treated me better than I treated her. Well, you can't expect me to be too happy. Gosh, I feel so fucking guilty.

**Emmett's POV:**

Fuck, I'm going to pummel Edward. He better get my little sister back! I already miss Bella!

**Esme's POV:**

My dear Bella. I miss her so much. How could she believe Tanya? I think Edward is the most honest person I've met.

**Carlisle's POV:**

*Sigh* Bella. I miss my daughter. After so many years, she can't leave again. I just hope she is happier with her new family.

***********************************************************************

** So, there! REVIEW! I demand 2 reviews!:)**

**PLEASE?**

**Love,**

**Tommygrl1997**


	13. What should I choose?

**Hey guys! fuck my life. I accidentally deleted the really chapter.:(**

**Reviewer: Emma-MasenCullen**

**If you review and get your friends to review and put your username in the review, i will dedicate the next chapter to you!**

******************************************************************

An awkward moment rested in the room.

"So, what brings you here?," asked Aro.

"I want to talk to Bella!" screamed Edward.

"Tell her!" he yelled at Tanya.

"Tell me what?" I questioned, stood up, and dropped my cloak.

"Tell me, I won't be mad." I said.

"Tell her, Tanya. I love you Bella. I wouldn't cheat. And I'm here to prove it." Edward said begging on his knees.

Haha, so funny.

It was pretty funny.

I started laughing.

Oops!

"I'm sorry. Please continue." I said.

I was really keeping my cool.

My **ex-lover **and my **ex-lover's slut**.

How convenient!

"Tell her!" commanded Edward.

"OKAY, no need to get fiesty." said Tanya.

I developed new powers while I was gone. So, I can read minds, feel emotions, see the future, tracker, and I can teleport anything and any one. Amazing right?

Then, I felt Tanya's emotions. Dread. Scared. Guilty. Jealous. Then, bitchy. Wowza.

I took a look in Tanya's mind.

_Uhhhh.....Blink....Breathe.....Blink....Breathe....Talk.....Wait, I'm confused._

Well, that was a lot of help. Note the sarcasm.

Let's take a peek at ex-lover's mind.

_Why won't Bella believe me? I left her once! Only once! Only if she could read my mind. She would understand._

Then, a clip of Tanya talking to Edward.

_"What the hell, Tanya? What did you tell Bella?" Edward said angry._

_"I told her we were together and you were cheating on her. She doesn't deserve you! You love me, and you know it!" she said trying to sound "seductive"._

_"Why would you do that?!" Edward said, waves of anger rolling off of him._

Fuckkkk, what the hell am I going to do?

Should I tell him I forgive him? And I was wrong?

Hahaha, I have a better idea.

_But I can read your mind. And I believe you and I'm sorry._ I thought.

Then Edward's head snapped up to look at me.

I was biting my lip nervously, a human habit that never went away.

Then, Edward's lips were crushing mine. And all my worries disappeared. The soft taste of his lips. My lips and his lips moving in sync. The sweet scent of my Edward. The taste of his tongue on mine. It was perfect, the way it was meant to be.

We pulled away breathless.

"Get a room." Jane said disgusted.

"Do you mind filling us in??!??!?" said Felix impatiently.

Then, I explained them everything.

"Tanya? Is this true?" asked Aro.

She nodded.

"Do it again and the Volturi will let the real Bella show you how we do it." said Aro.

Seeing me go crazy, is REALLY REALLY REALLY BAD.

It's like I'm not even myself. Like BEAST MODE.

Then, I heard Edward's velvet smooth laugh.

Oops, forgot my shield.

Well, what am I going to do?

I guess I'm moving back, but do I really want to leave my volturi family?

What the hell should I choose?

********************************************************************

**Okay, don't kill me. It's short and it has a cliffy. But I desribed the kiss between them. Well, review!**

**Love,**

**Tommygrl1997**


	14. Little 8 year olds

**What up guys?!??!? I'm updating! I'M SO FREAKING HAPPY. Idk why. Maybe I got 6 reviews. And I hit the 40 mark! So freaking excited. But I have some bad news. My computer broke, so I only have access to a computer on weekends. So, I will try to update every weekend. That's my goal. Nobody did my contest.D: But since I did get a lot of ff reviews and favorites, I will dedicate to everyone who contributed.**

**Reviewers: JennsEmeralds (), Emma-MasenCullen, aegv21,** **Ary911(Who reviewed twice), Fanny ()**

**Favorite Story: jacobfan101,**** Mysterious**** Vampire, stephaniejaneleal,  
**

**EXTRAA:**

**Favorite Author:**** aegv21**

**DISCLAIMER:**

**Cullen Family: Say it!**

**Me: Ughh- Ermmm- Say what?!**

**CF: You know what!**

**Me: SAY PLEASEEE!**

**CF: PLease?**

**Me: Fine, I don't own Twilight, only Stephenie Meyer does.D:  
**

**************************************************************

_Previous: What the hell should I do?_

**Bella's POV:**

"So, when are you moving out?" asked Aro.

"Wait, what?" I asked.

Did he just think I was going to move without a decision.

Well, I did do that last time.

Hmmm.

"HE asked when you were leaving!" said Demetri a little too loudly.

"THANK YOU FOR BURSTING MY EAR-DRUM." I exclaimed back.

"Oops. Sorry."

"Yeah, you better be." I said smirking because he knew I could kick his booty.

Like I said BEAST MODE.

"DON'TTTT GOOOOOOO!" screamed Felix and he grabbed my leg.

"Seriously, Felix? You act like a 5 year old." I said shaking him off and running.

He started chasing me.

Then, we were running around the castle like little 8 year olds.

"This is ridiculous, Felix! Just stop it!" I said while laughing.

He is so crazy sometimes.

He has superior knowledge, but he lacks common sense!

"Uhh, I think I will stay with Edward's family, but I will visit every month. How about that?" I suggested.

"NOOOO, DON'TTT GOOOO!" screamed Felix grabbing on my leg again.

I smacked him this time.

"I refuse to do this again." I said.

Edward laughed at that.

"Come help me pack, Eddie." I said.

"Why not, love?" he said.

I started humming Debussy.

Then, Edward starting humming with me.

A perfect melody.

We just grabbed my suitcases and my guitar. I forgot I never unpacked.

I just wore my volturi clothes.

Haha, VOLTURI CLOTHES.

"Byee, Uncle!" I screamed.

"Bye, honey." he replied.

"Uhh, what are we going to do about Tanya? I don't think I can last a whole plane ride with her." I whispered to Uncle Aro.

"Don't worry. I will handle that." he said.

"Come Tanya!" he said.

"Thanks," I whispered.

I walked to Edward's Volvo.

Edward opened the door for me.

"Polite, are we?" I asked.

He just laughed.

"So, whatcha been up to?" asked Edward.

"Missing you, even thought I didn't want to at the time. I was in the middle of a game of Mario Kart. Reading. The normal, except you weren't there. What about you?" I said.

"Missing you, searching for ways to earn you back, and listening to your amazing songs." he said.

If I could blush, I would.

I mumbled a "thanks"

"I didn't know you played guitar." he said.

"Well, it never really came up and I left it t the castle and kinda forgot." I said.

"I loved them, but kinda sad they were about me." he said.

"I'm sorry baby. I thought you cheated on at the time. You can't blame me." I said.

"Your right." he said.

"I have another song that you will like even better. I will play it for you and the family." I said.

We drove to the airport and the plane ride was very quick.

He droved to his fancy mansion.

I walked in and I was attacked with hugs.

Deja vu?

"AHEM;; I HAVE SOMTHING I WANT TO DO!" I declared.

They nodded.

I pulled out my guitar.

And started playing.

_There's somethin' 'bout the way  
The street looks when it's just rained  
There's a glow off the pavement  
Walk me to the car  
And you know I wanna ask you to dance right there  
In the middle of the parking lot  
Yeah_

_We're drivin' down the road  
I wonder if you know  
I'm tryin' so hard not to get caught up now  
But you're just so cool  
Run your hands through your hair  
Absent mindedly makin' me want you_

_And I don't know how it gets better than this  
You take my hand and drag me head first  
Fearless  
And I don't know why but with you I'd dance  
In a storm in my best dress  
Fearless_

_So baby drive slow  
'Til we run out of road in this one horse town  
I wanna stay right here in this passenger's seat  
You put your eyes on me  
In this moment now capture every memory_

_And I don't know how it gets better than this  
You take my hand and drag me head first  
Fearless  
And I don't know why but with you I'd dance  
In a storm in my best dress  
Fearless_

_Well you stood there with me in the doorway  
my hands shake  
I'm not usually this way but  
You pull me in & I'm a little more brave  
It's the first kiss, it's flawless, really somethin', it's fearless._

_And I don't know how it gets better than this  
You take my hand and drag me head first  
Fearless  
And I don't know why but with you I'd dance  
In a storm in my best dress  
Fearless_

They stood there gaping. I think they don't like it!

"You don't like it? Well, I could do better but-" I was cut off.

"That was amazing!" said Alice.

"Absolutely beautiful." chimed in Esme.

"Wow." is all Rose said.

"I have to admit-that was flawless." said Jasper.

"OH MY GOSHHHHH." Emmett said and fainted. Or at least he pretended to.

"That was outstanding." said Carlisle.

"I love it and I love you." said Edward.

"Thanks." I said with a smile.

"SHOPPPING." screamed Alice out of nowhere.

Wow, this is going to be a long day.

*******************************************************

**Whatcha think about this chapter. And I'm so freaking hyper and it's 12 am. I'm naturally a freak, so whateveeesss.**

**The next chapter will either be tomorrow or next friday.**

**Idk, exactly when.**

**But if I get reviews. I will update faster!**

**Love, **

**Tommygrl1997  
**


	15. Shopping for the Ball

**Hey guys. I think you guys are really enjoying it. I have to give the dedications again. I really enjoy writing this story. I know when the story will end! There will be 20 chapters. So, 5 chapters and an epilogue. And maybe a sequel. if you guys want. This story used to seem like a chore, but I'm really loving this. Oh, and I would like 50 reviews before the whole story ends. Only 7 reviews.:D Please?**

**Dedications:**

**Reviewers:** **alytigger,** **Emma-MasenCullen**

**Story Alert:**** jacs654322**

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: OH MY GOD, I SEEE THE WOLF PACK!**

**Jacob: Hey, Do you mind saying it?**

**Me: Anything for you. I MEANN SUREEE.**

**Me: I don't own Twilight!**

***************************************************

**Bella's POV:**

Oh my god! Shopping? I can handle Felix and Demetri, but I can't handle shopping!

"Pleasseeeeeee don't make me go!" I whined.

"Your going and that's final. I see it happening. We have to buy a dress for that big dance we are having! It's not a school dance. Just something we got invited to by another coven." she replied.

I looked in the future. Damn, she's right.

"Aren't I always?" she said.

"What were you doing?" she asked.

"Looking in the future." I said nonchalantly.

"What?!" she said.

"Yeah, I developed more powers. I can read minds, feel emotions, see the future, tracker, and I can teleport anything and any one." I said smiling.

They all gasped, except Edward, OF COURSE. He already knows.

Carlisle was the first to gain composure.

"Wow, that's amazing, Bella!" said Carlisle.

"Indeed." said Edward.

"Wait, you have all the powers in the family, and more?! Prove your teleportation thingy!" said Emmett.

"Yes, I have all the powers of the family and more. Fine, I will show you the teleportation power!" I said.

I started concentrating and I started teleporting Emmett.

He started screaming.

"Calm down, Emmett! It's me!" I said.

I teleported him to the backyard.

"I wanted some peace and quiet." I said.

Alice giggled and Rose play glared.

"Come on, LET'S GO SHOPPING." said Alice.

"Fine, I refuse to ride with Alice!" I said and laughed.

"Oh, welll. I don't care anyway. All the girls in Rose's BMW! All the guys in the Jeep. Bye!" Alice said dragging me to the car.

"NO!" I screamed.

They just laughed at me.

"What is it with you and shopping?" I said.

Alice just rolled her eyes.

Rose jumped in the driver's seat.

Alice in the passenger seat.

And me in the back.

Rose had that insane driving too! I love driving fast.

We arrived at the mall quickly.

"Let's go!" said Alice.

I hopped out of the car.

We looked at the shop, until one shop caught Alice's eye.

It was called "La Petite Shoppe".

It was a tiny store with many dresses.

Alice nearly ran in that store.

She screamed when she got in the store.

I had to admit, the shop was scream-worthy.

The dresses were beautiful.

"Bella, sit down, me and Rose will find you something to wear for that dance! And you have to look gorgeous." said Alice.

Alice looked through the racks and found a gorgeous dress.

It was light blue, strapless, and had pretty little designs on it.

**(A/N All the pictures of the dresses are on my website.)**

"Oh my god, this is perfect!" I said.

"Go try it on, and we'll try ours on!" Rose squealed.

I tried it on, and it fit perfectly.

I walked out.

Alice came out with a stunning angelic-pink dress with tiny little jewels making her look like a princess.

Rose came out in a red dress, with a tiny bow on the side, with very beautiful beading.

Everybody in the store literally stared at us wide eyed and opened mouth.

Gosh, these people have disgusting thoughts.

"Haha. We look stunning." Rose said.

"I agree." I said.

"Let's go pay!" Alice said.

We walked in the dressing room and got dressed in our normal clothes.

We paid and left.

"Time for shoes!" said Rose.

"Where are the boys?" I asked.

"They are buying some clothes for the ball. They wouldn't let me choose. And I saw myself losing the argument, so I didn't even try." said Alice.

"Okay." I said.

Rose entered a shop called "Glamour".

A shoe store.

It was huge.

I saw a perfect pair for all of us. It matched all our outfits.

"Alice, Rose, How about this for all of us?" I asked.

Alice examined it and nodded.

We bought 3 pairs of it.

"Time for jewerly!" sang Alice.

"How much more stuff do we need?" I asked.

Alice just laughed.

We spent 3 hours at the mall already! And we still need more stuff.

We went into Zale's.

I went to look for my own jewelry.

I can't lie, I love diamonds.

We went our own ways.

We needed necklaces.

I looked around and I couldn't find anything I liked.

Until, I saw this necklace and fell in love again.

It was diamond and chain like in flower designs.

Alice found a found a thick nrcklace with a big diamond flower in the middle.

Rose found a diamond necklace with heart designs.

The necklace really complimented our shoes.

We paid for that.

"How much did we spend all together?" I asked Alice.

"Uh-Around 15,000." Alice said.

"WHAT?!" I said.

"Yeah, we have to look good!

**(A/N/ The dresses, shoes, and necklaces are on my page)**

"Let's meet the boys." I said.

"K. We meet at the really big fountain." Alice said.

"Today was a total success!" Rose said.

"Mhmm." I said in agreement.

We saw the boys.

They had bags in their hands.

"Have fun without us?" I asked.

And kissed Edward.

"Let's go home! We have that ball tonight!" Alice said.

The ball started at 8.

It's only 6!

"We have two hours, Alice!" I said.

She didn't care. She dragged everyone home.

We arrived at the beautiful mansion.

We went into Alice's bathroom to get changed.

Boys went to their rooms.

Esme was already changed into her outfit, and so was Carlisle.

Esme was wearing green dress, and Carlisle wearing a tux.

**(A/N I don't have pics for that!)**

We got changed.

When, we got out the boys couldn't stop staring.

But the boys were really handsome too,with there tuxs.

We hopped in Edward's volvo and Carlisle Mercedes.

We arrived to the ball.

"Who is this ball held by?" I asked.

"Don't freak, but the Denali Coven." said Rose.

They all waited for my reaction.

"Ok." I said simply.

And with that, we walked into the ball room.

***********************************************

**Okay, next chapter describes the ball scene.**

**Hope you like it.**

**Alice's&Bella's&Rose's outfits are on my page.**

**Also, a picture of the ball room is on my page.**

**And the ball is just a dance for the Denali's to announce something important.**

**Love,**

**Tommygrl1997  
**


	16. Big News

**Hey guyss! I have access to a computer! Finally.:) Hope you like it!  
**

**Dedications:**

**Favorite Stories:** **Tylie-Marie,** **Jazzys-Confedrate1861, XxNightOwlxX,  
**

**Reviewers:** **Jazzys-Confedrate1861,** **Emma-MasenCullen, Ary911**

**Story Alerts:** **Jazzys-Confedrate1861**

************************************************

**Bella's POV:**

Ok, we're at the Denail's ball room.

Very pretty.

I'm trying not to freak out, I'm using my power to control it.

We saw the whole coven, including _Tanya_.

Elegant music came on.

Claire de Lune. Debussy.

A huge smile crept on my face. As well, Edward's.

"May I have this dance, my lady?" Edward said while bowing.

"Yes, you may." I said curtsying.

We gracefully made our way to the floor.

Many were dancing. All so elegant and poise.

"Ahem, I have an anouncement!" Carmen said.

Everybody turned to her and the rest of the coven.

Kate, Garrett, Carmen, Eleazar, and Tanya.

"We have decided to join the Volturi, _all _of us." spoke Kate.

A dead silence feel through the room.

"What? Why would you- How could- What- Huh?" I said.

They couldn't be.

"We are joining the Volturi." said Garrett.

They didn't know I was a part of the Volturi.

"What? Just because we are more prestigious than you are!" said Eleazar.

Did he just say that?

Didn't he know that I had one of the highest ranking in the Volturi.

Edward wrapped his arm around my waist.

"Don't try to protect her now. She should hear it. We are better than you. We are joining it because we have more power than you." spoke Eleazar pronunciating,

every single word.

"You seriously think you are better me? I have one of the highest ranking there. I am so powerful and loved there, they let me move and still be apart of it! You think you are better than me?! That is such a big lie! And it's really pissing me off having someone say that their better when they are not. I can have you killed in less than a second. I am the princess of the Volturi! So, watch who your talking to." I said.

Shit!

I just told everyone that I was princess of the Volturi.

Nobody knows except the Volturi. Not even the Cullen's.

Everybody was gaping at me.

"You're the princess everybody was talking about?" said Carmen.

"People were talking about me? Damn." I said.

"I'm sorry, Princess. I had no idea." said Eleazar.

"Arghhh, this is why I don't like people knowing I'm princess. They treat me like royalty, which I'm not. I only brought it up because you were pissing me off!" I said.

"Can we still join? Because Aro asked me and my family." spoke Garrett.

"Aro invited you? I will talk to him about it." I said.

I left the ball, and ran with my purse.

I was outside, when I called Aro.

"Aro." I said.

"Yes, Bella. Is something wrong?"

"No, just that we are earning 5 new members. What the hell?"

"Oh-well, we were going to tell you this soon, but I guess now. A war on new-borns were let loose in Romania. And we need more people to fight. It's a lot of new borns. Hundreds, maybe thousands, and we also need you to fight for us. And you know the risk of it, you might not come back, but we are very skilled, and that shouldn't happen. You are leaving for Volterra tomorrow night."

"Well, why do we need more people?" I asked.

"Too many. And there is one intelligent leader named Victoria."

I dropped the phone on the ground.

Cullen's came up to me.

"What's wrong?" demanded Edward.

"I'm leaving to Volterra tomorrow night to fight. There has been an outbreak in newborns. Thousands. Led ny Victoria. And I'm going to fight." I said solemnly.

They stoof there a gape.

"I'm coming with you." stated Edward.

"You can't! You might get hurt!" I said.

"What about you!" exclaimed Edward.

"It's my job. I'm princess. I have to go, even if I don't come back." I said.

"I'm coming or your not going." said Edward.

"Fine, you can come!" I exclaimed sighing.

"If Edward gets to have fun, so do I!" exclaimed Emmett.

"If he's going, you know I am too." said Rose.

"I have to go. Your my sister, Bella." said Alice.

"As well, me." said Jasper.

"Me and Carlisle too." said Esme.

"Awh, thanks! But I don't want you to come!" I said.

"We know." they said in unison.

"Let's go. I've had enough of this party." I said.

I picked up my phone and texted Aro saying the Cullen's were fighting too.

"Well, we must go pack! And have fun before we fight."

"mhmm." I said.

Tomorrow is going to be interesting.

*********************************************

**Ok, Here was the chapter. I'm writing this and about to go to my state's fair!**

**Well, I hope you like it.**

**Sorry for the wait, as you know. I only have acess on the weekends.D:**

**Love,**

**Tommygrl1997  
**


	17. A day of fun

**Hey guys. I'm updating like promised. I got to my 50 review mark! Thanks to everybody who reviewed, alerted, and favorited. Dedications to you guys!**

**Reviewers:** **eeddwwaarrdiloveya,** **Emma-MasenCullen,** **jalacie (), nyadhuor khol  
**

**Favorite Story:** **t14bolton,** **RandomatGedz, preppyxgurl, Ciara-Rayne, lovesloser13, eeddwwaarrdiloveya, Music of the Night 999**

**Story Alert:** **RandomatGedz, bookworm3121997, MandMgirl**

**Thanks to you guys!**

**Disclaimer: SM owns all.  
**

*****************************************************

**Bella's POV:**

OK, they, as in Edward&Alice&Jasper&Rosalie&Emmett went a little crazy.

Ok, I know how to fight, and I'm not going to die.

They planned out everything, they haven't done.

They've lived for hundreds of years, how many things did they not do?

They had a long list of things they wanted to do.

"Oh my gosh, we are not going to die! So don't go overboard!" I exclaimed.

"Whatever, we could." said Alice.

"I'm not going! And I've done more than half of these things already!" I said.

"Well, we will do the half 'you didn't." said Emmett.

"You know what? Fuck it." I said.

Then, they started dragging me to the car.

"Ok, we are going to go swim to the bottom of the ocean." stated Emmett.

"What the heck? That's stupid!" I said.

"Have you done it?" asked Edward.

"No, why would I?" I said.

"Case-closed."said Rose.

We pulled up at a beach, it said Fork's Beach.

Wow, so original.

"Wait, wouldn't they notice 6 _gorgeous_, not to sound air-headed though, "people" go under water and don't come back up?" I said.

"They won't notice!" said Alice.

Then, I thought of something.

"I don't have a bathing suit." I said.

"I have one for you!" said Rose.

Then, she pulled out a dark navy 2 piece with a heat in the middle of the top.

It was pretty.

"Ughhh." I sighed in defeat.

Edward just chuckled.

"Let's go change!" boomed Emmett.

"Thanks for killing me Emmett." I said.

We left to change.

I finished changing.

Alice had an orange over the shoulder bikini.

Rose had a really pink skimpy bathing suit.

Then again, all of them were skimpy.

Edward had white swimtrunks with navy designs.

Jasper had brown swim trunks with a blue stripe.

Emmett's speedo.

Gag.

"God Emmett, go change!" I screamed and ran in the water.

Everybody followed.

Then, someone went up to Emmett and asked him to change or leave the beach.

We ended up leaving after Emmett had an argument with the guy for an hour.

"Really, Emmett?" I said.

We were still in our bathing suits.

I was about to put some skinny jeans on when Alice stopped me.

"For the rest of the day, we are wearing bathing suits." she said.

Edward looked mortified.

"I can't handle more pictures of everybody naked! Especially my Bella!" he said.

"Oh, well." said Rose.

"Next, we are going to go sky diving!" said Alice.

"Ugh." I said.

We drove to Bert's skydiving place.

He instructed us to put on our parachute and everything.

We didn't need parachutes.

I decided to piss them off.

"I don't need one." I said and jumped out the plane.

Everyone followed.

"Poor kids, they never had a chance." siad our instructor.

We all started laughing.

Then we hit the ground.

One on top of the other.

I was at the bottom.

"Uhh, it's 5. We have 2 hours until we go pack. " said Jasper.

"Let's go to a random mall, until they kick us out for little clothing." Jasper suggested.

We went to a mall.

And we walked around for a good 1 1/2 until a cop kicked us out.

I had 4 guys come up to me, stare at my boobs, and ask for my number.

Edward went a little physco.

Alice had 4 guys.

Rose had 6.

THose 14 guys got a beating of their life.

6 girls approached Edward. I told them to take their trashy hoe ass back to the corner.

I got applauds for that.

Emmett got 5 and let's say Rose had those girls hair out.

Jasper had 5 and Alice pounced on those girls quicker than human eyes can perceive.

Time to go pack!

I didn't pack.

ONly Alice, and Rose decided to pack.

Why did they have to pack again?

Oh, well.

"Time to catch a plane." I sang in their ears.

It was an annoying sing-song voice though.

We jumped in my Aston Martin which I recently acquired.

Left it in vallet parking and made our way to the plane.

Wow, we left Forks, and on way to Volterra.

This fight in Romania was going to be crucial.

***************************************************

**You like?**

**Well, hopefully you do!**

**And from my plans, I might be extended this story a little longer.**

**Love,**

**Tommygrl1997  
**


	18. Come on

**Hey guys. I'm updating! I tried as soon as possible. My laptop is still down, so sorry guys! I hope you guys enjoy the story. And I'm making it longer! Yay for us?! :)**

**Reviews:** **Emma-MasenCullen, HarryPotterandTwilightGirl257, eddieluver**

**Story Alerts: carriekakes, HarryPotterandTwilightGirl257, eddieluver**

**Favorites:** **Cullens4life, XOXstoryreaderXOX, Sanityisjustatheory, HarryPotterandTwilightGirl257, eddieluver.**

**Thanks to you guys! It would make me a really happy author if you would review!**

**I really wanna thanks everybody, b/c I said I wanted 50 before the story ended, but now I have 57.**

**THANKS.  
**

**Disclaimer: SM owns all.**

* * *

**Bella's POV:**

The plane landed, and I turned my phone back on.

This is so deja vu! I've come back to the Volturi so many times.

"Uh, grab your bags." I said.

They took it out with one fluid motion.

What was our ride?

We walked out of the airport.

And there was a Audi r8 for Alice and Jasper.

Lamborghini Gallardo Spyder for me and Edward.

Mercedes-Benz SLR McLaren Roadster for Carlisle and Esme.

Koenigsegg CCR for Emmett and Rosalie.

We hopped in and they followed me.

"I love this car." Edward said.

Then, I saw a note.

It read:

_Dear who ever is reading this note:_

_Well, this a little gift for fighting._

_Bella told me you would like this._

_-Aro Volturi_

I just smiled.

"You do know that it's the same Victoria with James and Laurent, right?" I asked.

Then, it all clicked.

Victoria created the newborns.

She knew the Volturi was going to interfere.

She must know I'm in the Volturi.

She wants to get me.

I gasped.

"What's wrong, my love?" Edward asked worriedly.

"I'm the one she wants. Victoria is going to try to kill me. Mate for mate." I said.

Edward's hands tightened on the wheel, understanding what I was thinking.

I called Aro.

"Aro."

"Yes, Bella."

"Victoria wants me. She is after me. She is going to try to kill me. She was James's mate, and Edward killed him. So, she wants her chance to kill me. What are we going to do?" I asked.

"Don't worry. She won't be able to touch you, but it does put our perspective in a different way. Do you want the chance to kill her? Or do you want me to do it?" he said.

"I'll do it. I might as well give her a fun fight." I said smugly.

"Well, everyone is going to kill the newborns, while you have your chance at Victoria." He said.

"Ok, Uncle. Bye, see you soon." I said.

And I hung up.

"You are not fighting Victoria." said Edward.

"Yes, I am. She wants revenge, and she is going to try to hurt you guys first. And you got to kill James. So, that's what I'm doing." I said firmly.

He didn't have a way to argue, and he knew I wouldn't budge.

Then, I got a call.

My phone started to vibrate.

_Jacob_

"Hey." I said.

"What's up? I'd like to be your friend again." he said.

"Awh, thanks Jake. We can hang soon. I just have to fight some new-borns and then we can hang." I said.

"New-borns?" he spat.

"Yeah, so next weekend. Talk to you later." I said.

We approached the guard.

Eddie just rolled down the window, and I told them to let the rest in.

We arrived at the castle.

I knocked and they opened it.

"Hey." I said.

"Go put your robe on." Said Aro, "and find some for the Cullen's. I have to look for some for the Denali's."

I went to mine, a got it.

The color of the robe you have is the level of importance. Gold is the highest. Then, red, black, and then brown.

The actual Volturi Coven wears gold. Gold is made out of actual gold. Red is for guards with powers. Black is for the guards without power, and brown is for the new people.

I put my gold one on, and grabbed 7 brown ones.

I gave it to them.

"You wear them when you approach the war. And then, you take them off, when the war actually begins. The wives won't fight, but they will hold the cloaks."

"That's really flashy!" said Alice.

"Yeah, I have to wear it. I'm the princess." I said.

"Let's go!" said Aro.

We got on our private jet, and we were on our way to Romania.

I really hope that everybody stays safe.

* * *

**I hope you guys like it.**

**Sorry to leave you hanging.**

**Next Chapter is about the actual war.**

**Review it, please!**

**Love, Tommygrl1997  
**


	19. The Fight

**Hey guys. How's it going? I watched new moon the day it came out. I freakinggg loveddd it. If you watched it, tell me your favorite scene. Mine has to be when, Taylor is shirtless or when Alice insults Jacob. It's so funny to me. Alice is like, "Werewolf is not good company" and "I can't see past you or your pack of mutts" and when bella says, "Aren't you coming back?" and Alice says, "I will. Once, you put the dog out." Hahhaha, I love Jacob, but those remarks were hilarious. And when Bella drove to Emily's house. Embry was like, "Come on, we don't bite." and Jared was like, "Speak for yourself." raising his eyebrows.**

**Hahahhahah,**

**Well, there is so many dedications.**

**Too many to put. But thank you for all who reviewed, favorited, and alerted! **

**I'M SO HAPPY, i HAVE 64 REVIEWS.**

**I am currently sick, but I have Thanksgiving break.**

**Disclaimer: SM owns all.**

* * *

**Bella's POV:**

As, we hopped off the yet, Demetri took one sniff.

Then, he showed us the way.

As we walked, We could really see all the new-borns.

Freak, that's a lot.

No match for us though.

We handed the wives our cloaks, and got in a defensive crouch.

Then, they started coming closer.

I did them a favor, and I got closer.

I saw Victoria, and let out a fierce snarl.

Then, it started.

Vampire everywhere.

The smell of smoke.

I ran to Victoria.

"Hello, Bella. Nice to see you." Victoria said smirking.

I attacked her.

I had her on the ground, but then she flipped and I took a few steps back.

I growled at her.

I came up, and ripped her arm off, throwing it in the distance.

She snarled.

I took a look at everybody else, many new-borns were on the ground.

We circled each other.

My one step, then her one step.

It was like a dance.

Victoria grabbed me from behind, ripping a leg off.

As, it reattached I went for her leg.

Then, she was stunned.

I ripped her arm out.

As, she was staggering, I took advantage.

I ripped another arm.

Then, I saw everybody was finished.

Just waiting for me, and Victoria had me on the ground.

Edward was holding back the urge to help, I could see it.

Then, I kicked back up.

With one fluid motion, her head hit the ground.

I lit all her pieces on fire.

Once, that was accomplished.

The Cullen's stared at me.

"What?" I asked.

"Your a hell of a fighter." said Emmett.

"Thanks. It's called practice." I said.

"She could totally take you on, Emmett!" said Jasper.

"I bet I could." I said laughing.

"Like my skills Edward?" I said.

"Wow, you surely know how to fight. I was gonna go help you, but you didn't need help." he said.

"I was trying to hold him back." said Rosalie.

"I already knew Bella was going to win." said Alice.

"Oh, I wonder how!" I said sarcastically.

"No knocking my power." she said.

"Don't you mean _our_ power." I asked.

"Well, that took a little longer than necessary." said Aro.

"Them, crazy new-borns." said Marcus.

"Well, if you ever do this again, call me." said Emmett.

I play punched him.

Well, we hopped on the jet and got back to Volterra.

"Well, bye Uncle!" I yelled.

"Visit soon!" he called back.

Then, we took our new cars and got on a plane.

"Oh, children." said Esme.

"Your going to Forks High starting next week." said Carlisle.

My mouth hung open.

* * *

**Whatcha think of that? I'm horribly sick, and I might not feel like writing over my Thanksgiving Break.**

**BUt I might.**

**Love,**

**Tommygrl1997  
**


	20. School Time

**Hey people. I'm updating! Woo-Hoooo! And I'm still sick, but I'm so happy and walking around. Hope you enjoy this chapter. People said it was a shock that they are going to school, I really hope this twist!:) My story will be longer because of this twist! Yay! I have 68 reviews! I really want 70 reviews. Please? With sprinkles?**

**Oh, my little sister made a fanfiction. She started a new story. Go read it. If you leave a nice review, I will dedicate the chapter to you!**

**The story is Cullen Chatting. and the author, my sis, is TaterTotsForever.**

**Disclaimer: SM owns all.**

* * *

**Bella's POV:**

Oh my gosh.

Uhhh...You've got to be kidding me.

We did as much as possible, I can't get over the fact we were starting school.

New-born teenagers, I can handle, hormonal teens, I don't think so!

"School starts soon, love." said Edward.

"Thanks for reminding me." I said sarcastically.

"I'm going to pick out everybody's outfit!" screamed Alice.

"AHhhhhh." I screamed, I was about to run.

"I don't think soo!" sang Alice.

I walked into the room and saw my outfit.

It wasn't half bad.

Skinny Jeans; Lover not a fighter tee; open black cardigan; black heels; coach bag; black bracelets; and butterfly earrings.

I actually loved it!

"Go try it on! Everybody try on their outfits!" screamed Alice.

I came out in my outfit.

Alice had a purple sequined top, gray marble washed skinny jeans, purple heels, purple amethyst earrings, silver trenchcoat, flower necklace, and purple heart bag.

Rosalie had a navy blue top, white skinny jeans, navy heels, navy polka dot hair bow, silver champagne earrings, Marc Candace jacket, and a white gucci bag.

Edward had black skinny jeans, gray shirt, gray hoodie, black and gray checkered vans, and a shark backpack.

Jasper had dark blue skinny jeans, music tee, a bee backpack, black and blue fox hoodie, and yellow converse.

Emmett had gray skinny jeans, a green shirt, white hurley hoodie, dinosaur backpack, and green lace up vans.

**(A/N Pics on profile. Check it out. I spent a lot of time doing it!)**

"Hahahah, I did amazing again!" Alice yelled.

We did look good, if I saw so.

"Who's car?" I asked.

"I was thinking your Aston Martin you just got." said Emmett.

"I don't think so. Somebody is gonna ruin it." I yelled back.

"Volvo?" asked Jasper.

We nodded.

Edward grabbed his keys, but I took it out of his hands and we jumped in.

"I'm so nervous!" I said.

"Gahhh! What about me? I have to listen to those perverted thoughts!" said Edward.

"Hahhaha, poor Eddie is always in pain." said Emmett.

"Alice, I love those backpacks. THey are so adorable. Where did you get them?" Rosalie asked.

"Flea market. Like so amazing right?" she said back.

"What's wrong with the emo?" I asked.

"Hey!" said Jasper.

"I'm not emo!" he said.

"Sureee, whatever you say, buddy." I said.

We laughed.

We arrived at school early.

I walked out and smelled vampire.

"Do you guys smell that?" I asked.

"Yeah, we looked at the parking lot. There was the lambo."

**(A/N lambo is lamborgheni? idk how to spell)**

I walked up and then a girl stepped out.

Gosh, she looked familiar.

Angela Weber?

"Angela?" I asked.

"Bella?" she said.

"Yeahh, how crazy. How did you become a vampire?" I asked.

I can't believe it.

"Oh, so chick with red hair turned me after you left to go somewhere. I was hiking with Ben and she turned us both." she said.

Then, Ben stepped out of the car.

"Surprise!" screamed Alice.

"What?" I asked.

"I knew Angela was here, that's why I didn't throw a fit!" she said.

"Well, it's nice to see you again." I said.

I gave her a hug.

She and Ben walked with us.

"Oh hey, we're having a party. It's kinda a traditional. Beginning of the school thing. Look hot!" said Angela before leaving.

"Wow. Crazy." I said.

Now, it's time for school.

Everybody was staring.

How rude!

Let's get a look at these kids minds, they can't be as bad as Edward says.

_Wow, me and that blonde are gonna fuck._

_Pixie chick is hot. Me likey._

_Damnn, look at that brunette's ass_

I quickly turned embarassed.

I kissed Edward's cheek to show that I'm taking.

We all had 1-3 together, except Emmett and Rosalie, they were seniors. 4 was different.

We all had 3 hour together though.

We got our schedules.

We have a day and b day.

Today was A-day.

1st was French.

2nd was Literature.

3rd was PE.

4th was Sciene for me.

Our french teather was Mrs. Slack.

"Bonjour classe! Comment faites-vous ? Mon nom est Mme. Slack. Aujourd'hui nous apprendrons à conjuguer le verbe "le compte". D'abord, je voudrais que vous vous présentiez et disiez 2 faits, dans le français évidemment." said Mrs. Slack.

Translation: Hello class! How are you doing? My name is Mrs. Slack. Today we will learn to conjugate the verb "calculating". First, I would like you to introduce yourself and say 2 facts, in french of course.

2 facts?

I'm a vampire and more than 100 years old.

Edward read my mind a laughed.

I said, "J'aime lire et je suis inconnue à l'école."

Which means I like to read and I'm new to the school.

Edward said, "J'aime jouer du piano et j'aime la musique." Which means I like to play piano and I love music.

Alice said, "J'aime faire des achats et j'aime le rose en couleur." Which means I like to shop and I like the color pink.

Jasper said, "Je suis émotionnel et j'aime l'histoire." Which means I'm emotional and I like history.

Then, the bell rang.

Literature.

Ahhh.

We talked Romeo.

3rd hour PE.

We're all together.

We have to change.

Alice gave me her edited version of the PE uniform.

I wore it.

Very cute.

There were some sluts who needed to wear a bra.

Basketball!

We had to warm-ups. We ran very slow, and tried not to play to good in basketball.

Emmett was scaring freshman.

I told him to stop it.

That last kid nearly shitted in his pants.

Retarded Emmett.

Lunch time.

We sat at our own table, but Angela and Ben came up.

"So, our house at 7:30 pm. Girls wear a party dress, and guys wear something to match the girls." she said.

"I already know what I'm wearing." said Alice.

"Cool, since we only want to match our boyfriends who has what color? I have purple." said Angela.

"Ok. Rose has red. I have pink. And Bella has blue." said Alice.

"Cool, I'll make sure no one else has those colors." said Ange.

The bell rang and we went to class.

For science, I had Bataon.

Mr. Bataon went on and on about something. I forgot.

Bell rang and we went home.

"OK, let's go shopping!" screamed Alice.

We went shopping endlessly.

We went home and changed.

We had amazing dresses.

I walked to Angela's party.

Crazyyyy!

She had a purple strapless dress with silver heels, many accessories, and her hair in a curly up-do.

I had cobalt one shoulder strap dress with white heels, many accessories, and curly hair mostly to the side.

Alice had a pink strapless dress, accessories, and her hair in a bun.

Rosalie had a dark red dress with a big bow, accessories, and her long hair curly.

**(A/N Girls outfit on my page.)**

The boys matched with the same color shirts and jeans.

Time for the party to start.

* * *

**Wow, so tired when looking for perfect outfits.**

**70 reviews please?**

**Love,**

**Tommygrl1997  
**


	21. Party Time

**Hey guys. I didn't get many reviews and alerts.:( Well, enjoy the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: SM owns all.**

* * *

**Bella's POV:**

Me, Alice, Rosalie, Edward and Jasper helped Angela set up.

Emmett, being the dumb ass he was, decided to score some vodka for the humans.

We stepped back to admire our work. It was pretty awesome. We moved the furniture to the side to create a dance floor. We had strobe lights. Table with snacks and drinks Vodka and Beer was also available. Angela usually had beer, but Emmett got the vodka.

"Angela, who is coming? I can see faces in my visions, but I don't know who those people are," I said.

"The whole junior grade. Usually desperate seniors come, and sophomores sneak in," she replied.

"Jessica Stanley, Michael Newton, Erin Yorkie, Jessica Patrick, Lauren Mallory, and others," said Ben.

"Are they related too…" I trailed off.

"Yeah, their kids, kids, kids, and on. They have the same personality. All trying to be friends with me and Ange because we're "gorgeous". Oh, and did Angela tell you she is Angela Cheney, but goes by Angela Weber," said Ben.

"Awh, so sweet. I am still Bella Swan, but Bella Swan Volturi. I'm part of The Volturi. Princess, actually," I stated.

"Cool, I guess," said Ben.

"People should start arriving soon," said Angela.

I wonder what the party is going to be like. I planted a kiss on Edward's lips. Yum!

"You look very handsome, you know?" I said.

"I wonder why?!" exclaimed Alice.

"I helped!" pointed out Rosalie.

"I held the bags!" screamed Emmett.

Ben laughed at their exchange.

"Are you guys always this funny?" he asked.

"Occasionally," said Jasper smirking.

"You look dashing yourself, Bella," said Edward.

Alice was about to point out she made me look dashing, and we would have to do the same exchange.

"Yes, we know Alice. You dressed us!" I said before she could say anything.

She was about the say something, but Jasper silenced her with a kiss. I would have to thank him later. I turned and they were still kissing. How long can they do that? Wait, forever! I bet I can get me and Edward to do it longer. Edward read my thoughts and started kissing me. Soon, Emmett and Rosalie followed.

Then Ben said, "I'm not missing the fun," and pulled Angela in for a kiss.

There we all were having a kissing contest. Then, the doorbell rang.

"I love you," Edward murmured.

"I love you more," I said confidently.

"Keep dreaming little girl," he said and winked.

I giggled.

"Could you quit the love fest?!" screamed Emmett.

Then, some slut walked in with a short dress, no bra, and she had some stripper heels on!

"Hey Angela. Who's this?" she sneered at me, Rosalie, and Alice. She winked at the boys. Not at Ben though. She must've known Angela and Ben were together.

She had to know I was with Edward! We're sitting together holding hands!

I nearly growled, Alice & Rosalie hissed quietly.

"These are my friends. Bella, Edward, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmett," Angela said pointing to each one of us.

"Hey Ben," the girl said.

Ben just nodded; he must not like the slut.

"I'm Lauren," she purred at the boys.

Does she think she sound seductive? Well, she doesn't.

"I'm Bella, and this is my boyfriend Edward," I said putting emphasis on the boyfriend part.

"Whatever," she said.

She grabbed Edward, showing him her fake over-sized boobs.

I was going to hit the bitch. Edward grabbed a hold of me and put me in a long, deep, passionate kiss. Wowza. Talk about dazzling. Lauren stared in shock.

She moved onto Emmett. One look from Rosalie, and she backed away. Smart move. If looks could kill, Rosalie would have been killed Lauren.

She looked at Alice.

"Ewh, she's small. She can't hurt me. The blonde bitch can. The brunette looks like she'll tear me apart," Lauren murmured.

Jasper was sitting with Alice in his lap. More people started to arrive. Lauren kept flirting with Jasper. He kindly rejected each time. Alice looked a little livid. Very livid, actually. I decided to intervene, before Alice hurts her.

"Dude, get it through your thick skull. My friend, Jasper, doesn't like you. A, because he's with Alice. B, you're a slut, and he doesn't like sluts. C, he actually likes girls who don't want a quick fuck. So, back the hell off or Alice will go a little crazy on your hoe ass," I said.

Alice ran up to me, thanked me, and hugged me.

Jasper gave me a hug, and said he owed me for life.

Then, a girl who resembled Jessica was with Edward. Ugh, stupid high schoolers.

I sat in his lap, and kissed him.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Were you busy?" I asked.

"Not at all," said Edward.

He started kissing me.

"We have to stop here, before we have too much fun," said Edward.

I laughed.

I decided to go meet new people.

"Hey," said Michael Newton.

"Hello," I said taking a step back.

He was getting a little too close.

"I'm Michael," he said.

"Bella Swan," I stated. I wanna get away from the creep.

I go by Bella Swan, even if I live with the Cullen's.

"Cool, wanna fuck?" he asked.

What the hell? He just met me!

"My boyfriend wouldn't like that," I said.

"Don't tell him. You're hot and I'm hot. So, let's go," Michael said.

Suddenly, Edward was by my side.

"Fuck off," he said menacingly.

Michael ran for his dear life. I met with Alice, Angela, and Rose. We decided to go dance. Everybody else was watching as we went to the middle of the floor. Everybody gave us space. Tik Tok by Kesha started playing. We started dancing together, pretty much your typical grinding.

It was fun, though.

Then, Lauren, Jessica, Rachel, and Quinn started dancing.

"Dance off!" somebody yelled.

They started dancing together. They think they look hot! I don't think so!

**Alice's POV:**

Those girls think their better than us. I think not. Just Dance by Lady Gaga came on. We started dancing. We started to back it up. I was extremely fun acting like a hormonal teen. I knew people were staring. We got applause and screaming. I wasn't letting some humans beat us. Crazy in Love started playinh. They started dancing, but tripped on their stripper heels. They got "Boos"! Hahah, teaches Lauren not to fuck with us. "Whoop-Whoop!" Rose screamed. Our boys put us on their shoulders. I kiss the top of Jasper's head.

**Jasper's POV:**

Wow, I can't believe Bella told Lauren those things. It was amazing. Bella grabbed the girls to the dance floor. TIk Tok was playing. It was an annoying ass song. Oh my gosh, the girls were fucking hot! They were dancing all on each other. Damn, look at Alice! Fuck, I feel like a teenage boy. All of a sudden, Lauren and her slaves come on. They looked like strippers.

"Dance off!" someone yelled.

Just Dance played and our girls started dancing. I looked at the guys. Emmett was practically drooling. Edward was wide-eyed. Ben's mouth was open. I shut it for him. Bugs fly in! Been there, done that. Gross! Crazy in Love started playing. Ok, the hookers are annoying! They got booed off. I threw Alice on my shoulders. She kissed my head. God, I love this woman.

**Bella's POV:**

Hahah, we win. I couldn't even dance. A lot of people started to leave, tipsy of course! Angela had to drag some people out. "Need help?" I asked Ange and Ben.

"Nah, we gots it. Go home," They said.

We left to go home.

"Those drunk teens were crazy! One was like your sausage is stuck in my pancake," said Emmett.

"Ewh," said Alice.

Then realization hit him. He screamed like a girl. We covered our ears.

"What the hell?!" I said.

"Damn, it's 2 am," said Emmett.

"What's wrong with 2 am? We have 5 hours until school? To a vampire, that should be a lot of time." Said Rosalie.

"Pshhhttt…Nothing," he said suspiciously.

Mind Reading Time!

_I kissed a girl, and I liked it!_

Really, is that the best song Emmett?!

"Ring! Ring!" my phone said.

_Jacob_

"Yello," I said.

"Hey. I'm having this Quileute Tribe story telling. Wanna come?" he asked.

"Am I allowed?" I asked.

"Duh! I invited you!" he said like it was common sense.

"I really don't know. We can hang after school tomorrow," I said.

I really just didn't want to hear those stories about killing vampires.

I'm still one!

"Oh, well okay," he said a little disappointed.

"Uhm, why are you calling this late anyway?" I asked.

It is 2:30 right now.

"I don't know. I was up and bored," Jake said.

"Well, ttyl," I said.

"Bye," he said.

"Let's go do some homework," I murmured.

"Go shower first! I have your clothes laid out!" screamed Alice.

"Fine, whatever," I said.

"I'll follow," said Edward.

I swatted him back. I took a shower and came out in an Abercrombie tank, and forever 21 long pants. Edward had a white t-shirt and blue polo long pants.

"Edward, since we're vampires, do we need clothes to keep warm?" I asked.

"Nope, just to cover up," he said.

"Well, that's nice to know," I said.

I walked outside since I didn't want to do homework now. Edward went to play his piano. I needed to see Alice. She walked out of her closet and she was covered in paint.

"You're going to pay, Emmett!" she yelled.

* * *

**So, you like? I'm not really getting reviews and stuff. I kinda want 100 reviews before the story is over. I have around 10 chapters left. So, I really think you guys can do it! Please?!**

**Love,**

**Tommygrl1997**


	22. Romeo and Juliet

**Hey guys! I'm so happy. I have 77 reviews. I'm aiming for 80 for the this chapter. PLease and THanks you! I really am happy with the progress of this story. Well, midterms are coming up all this week. Then, Christmas break! And since I have 2 weeks off. I'm going to try to update at least 2 times a week! Well, if anybody else is taking midterms GOOD LUCK. ;)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or its characters, sadly. **

**P.S. After this story, I'm planning on writing a new story. Any ideas?**

* * *

**Alice's POV:**

That little bitch.

Emmett fucking threw paint on me.

I'm going to make him pay, and Rose & Bella are going to help.

**Bella's POV:**

Gosh, school is going to start.

"Alice," I said.

"I'm on it," she said.

I guess she had a vision.

I waited for about 5 mins and everbody had their outfits on.

"Hey Bella, Lauren will throw food at you, so you can look ugly, but you just have to strip out of the clothes that got food on it. And change." she said.

Oh, so I would probably have a tanktop and shorts on underneath.

Smart!

I had some stone washed distressed jeans, and a cashmere sweater, tank top underneath, shorts underneath, and a scarf.

But my extra clothes were a gray sabrina sweater dress, black tights, tiered knee high boots, and a chain bow necklace.

Edward had scarred indigo jeans, a striped sweater, navy blue converse, green day wristband, and a brown belt.

Rosalie had a metallic dress, gray leggings, metallic ankle boots, silver satin clutch, love necklace, silver clips, and nude lipgloss.

Emmett had dark skinny jeans, brown long sleeve shirt, cream vans, and a brown belt.

Alice had a belted knit dress, beige velvet heels, a necklace with pink gems, matching earrings, and some eyeshadow.

Jasper had slim shattered jeans, blue v-neck sweater, otomix tennis shoes, and cologne.

**(A/N Pics on my profile!)**

We all looked decent.

"Don't say that around Alice, she'll go crazy," said Edward.

"I definitely won't," I said.

We hopped in my Vanquish and Rose's BMW.

I pulled in the parking lot.

Me and Rose had a race to see who got here first.

I won, and Rose wasn't so pleased.

"A little bit angry Rose?" I asked.

She just huffed.

I walked to class, it was a breeze in the park.

Next is lunch, well I guess I have to be hit by food.

"Alice, can I just stop them from throwing food at me and not strip in the cafeteria?" I pleaded.

"Nope, you'll understand once you read their thoughts," Alice said smirking.

"Uhm, I'm not really comfortable with my girlfriend stripping in the cafeteria," Edward said.

"And I really don't want to see that," said Emmett.

"I bet you would like to see Alice," I shot back knowing Alice would be pissed.

"Uh, I don't think so," said Jasper.

We walked into the cafeteria. I line up to get some food, even though it's going to end up in the trash anyway.

Then, I got my tray flipped on me.

I got pretty pissed.

"What the fuck, Mallory?" I asked.

Lauren and Jessica just giggled.

"Fuck off," said Rose.

"Make me," said Lauren.

Emmett started to hold Rose back.

"Bitch, go back to your corner please," said Jasper.

I just laughed.

"Whatever, go fuck Michael or something," I said.

Then, I stripped out of my clothing, and I was in a tanktop and shorts.

I threw on my on my extra clothes and put my accessories on.

I listened to Lauren's thoughts.

_Holy shit. My plan back fired. Everybody is staring at her, and in a good way! Damn it!_

I just smirked and high-fived Alice.

"You're so beautiful," said Edward.

"Why thank you," I said.

He kissed the top of my head.

Then, I heard Jessica's thoughts.

_Uhm, it's kind of creepy they are together. Like aren't they like all brothers and sisters? Except Bella, she's a Swan._

Who gives a shit.

I walked into 4 hour was Biology. How ironic?

We were doing onion root tip cell.

I remember this lab. I totally did not know Edward was a vampire yet.

He was kind of rude though.

I just smiled.

How I loved Edward.

The bell rang and we walked to my Vanquish, and arrived home.

"Bella, would you mind going somewhere with me?" he asked.

"Uhm, sure?" I asked.

He took my hand, and led me to his Volvo.

I jumped in.

"No looking, it's a surprise," he said.

"But you know I hate surprises," I complained.

I was never a big fan of surprises.

"No buts," he said.

I closed my eyes.

I tried to cheat, by reading his minds but he blocked it off.

Then, I tried to look into the future, but it was blank.

What the fuck?

"What did you do to my visions?" I demanded.

"I got a little help and cut them off," he said.

I could just imagine Edward smirking right about now.

'I led me toward something, but I couldn't tell.

Then, he told me to open my eyes.

"Oh my gosh, I can't believe you took me here!" I said.

We were at a theatre. We were going to watch Romeo and Juliet.

"I was totally in the mood for this," I said.

"I knew you would," he said.

We watched the play.

It was magnificent.

I just love Romeo and Juliet with their forbidden love.

We drove home, and I went to Edward's bedroom.

"It kinda used to sound like us. Human and vampire. Forbidden love," I said.

"Hmm, it does doesn't it?" he said.

Then, he kissed my forehead.

"You know I would never leave you again, right?" he asked.

"I know," I said sighing.

"I love you,"he said.

"I love you too," I said.

And he pulled me in for a kiss, as the rest of the world just melted away.

* * *

**You guys like? I felt like adding Romeo and Juliet for some reason. Well, review!:)**

**Love,**

**Tommygrl1997  
**


	23. Singer

**Hey guys. I'm updating during my study break. I have done 4 midterms! 4 more to go! Wish me luck. Well, you guys reached my goal! Hooray to you guys! I'm going to dedicate this chapter to everybody would reviewed, alerted, and favorited. Well, my laptop is being retarded so I can't dedicate it. But you guys know who you are! So, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: **

**Author skips around singing show tunes.**

**Cullen's show up with a pleading look on their faces.**

**Jasper uses his power.**

**Suddenly, Author blurts out, "I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT. SM DOES,"**

* * *

**Bella's POV:**

When, we finally pulled apart, I knew that this is where I wanted to be.

"You know what? Next week we have to go to Volterra. I miss my other family," I said.

"Yes, love. How about we go hunting right now?" Edward asked.

"Everybody else up for it?" I asked.

"Yeah, I haven't had grizzlies in a while," said Emmett stretching.

Why he would stretch? Who knows.

"I'm up for it," Alice said.

"Yeah, I need some blood," said Jasper.

"Why not?" Rose asked.

We walked out of the house, and walked toward the river.

We made a swift jump, and we were over the river in less that a second.

"I bet I'll catch the bigger one," I said.

"You wish, baby," said Edward.

"Your on," I said.

"Hahah, I can catch the biggest," said Emmett.

"How about a contest. Biggest animals equal win," said Rose.

"Let's do it," Alice said smirking.

I went in my own direction as well the others.

**Alice's POV:**

We went our different directions.

I may be short and all, but I bet I will win.

And nobody bets against Alice.

I saw a bear in the distance, and I was walking towards it.

Everybody else was very far away from me.

Then, a vision came.

_Bella staring at a human._

_Her eyes were a bloodshot red._

_She took a whiff of the air, the scent burning her throat._

_The urge to attack to over._

No, Bella wouldn't do that.

She couldn't!

She was trained and accustomed to this life.

I started to search for Bella frantically.

**Bella's POV:**

I walked through the forest.

I didn't see anything, even with my super sight.

I closed my eyes and took a whiff.

I started to walk because I smelled something so delicious.

My automatic instinct lead me to the prey.

So mouth-watering.

I had to urge to attack and drink it's blood.

My throat was already burning.

I opened my eyes to see a 12 year old wandering around lost.

I stalked closer.

My gosh, this little girl was my singer.

I held my breath.

I started to back away.

The blood lust burning my throat.

The urge to go and just drink her blood.

The way I could do it quick.

I started to go forward.

She stood there terrified.

Soon, I was over her body, my teeth centimeters away from her throat.

The girl whimpered, and moved away.

Soon, Alice, Edward, Emmett, Jasper, and Rose stared in shock.

I stood up quickly, and used the breath I could.

And said, "I'm leaving."

"Can you?" asked Edward.

I didn't even bother to answer Edward.

I quickly ran as far away as I could until I could breathe fresh air.

I sat on the ground and closed my eyes.

I was so close. I couldn't control myself. I told myself when I was a vampire, I would never kill an innocent human,

no matter what.

That rule still applied.

How can I live with myself.

I felt as if I was losing myself.

"Bella, it's not your fault," Edward said.

I didn't speak back. I couldn't. I sat there frozen.

"Bella speak to me," said Alice.

"Bella, Bella, Bella" I heard.

I ignored it all.

I walked home. I knew I looked lifeless.

**Edward's POV:**

I knew what Alice told me about the singer.

I tried to get there, but when I did I just stood there in shock.

The look on the little girl's face was pure horror, Rose showed the little girl back to the path.

I stared at Bella, she had a lifeless look on her face.

She showed no emotion, and had a blank look in her eyes.

I just followed her home.

**3rd person POV:**

The next few weeks Bella followed the same patterned.

She went to school, came home, and hunted every other day.

Everybody else would worry constantly.

Edward even suggested Carlisle help her mentally.

Carlisle agreed to try.

When anybody would try to help Bella, she would shun then away.

Bella locked herself in her room.

Soon, Edward started to get angry. He thought Bella made a little slip-up, nothing to worry about.

Finally, Edward blew.

Edward yelled, "Stop it, Bella! Stop acting like this! You accidentally slipped up. You didn't kill anybody, or anything! Stop moping around."

Bella just stayed quiet.

Soon, The Volturi tried to help Bella, but it was no use.

But something nobody noticed was that Bella was slowly forgiving herself.

Bella needed time, something that her family wouldn't give her.

Her subtle changes stayed unnoticed.

Once, in a while she would go out to the living room and watch tv.

She would go hunting with her family occasionally.

Finally Edward broke the silence, "I'm glad your back Bella."

And surely Bella was glad to be back.

She learned that it wasn't entirely her fault.

She leaned in for a kiss, that Edward returned.

As she was passed around for hugs and kisses.

* * *

**Ok, so I did this chapter so you could see the pain that Bella feels when taking away a human life. So, maybe she really loves kids? I don't know.**

**You have to read some more.**

**REVIEWWWWW.**

**:)**

**Love,**

**Tommygrl1997**


	24. Trying

**Hey guys. I'm writing again. So, I have decided what the ending will be. I think I'm going to end at Chapter 28. And I'm probably not going to do a sequel. I think I'm going to drop a huge bomb in this chapter. You guys might've expected it, but I don't know. Yeah, and thank you for all the reviews and everything! And I really hope you guys can give me 90?  
**

**Disclaimer: SM owns all.**

* * *

**Bella's POV:**

So, I forgave myself for that little incident.

I decided to visit my family, and I invited the Cullen's with me.

"Come on guys. Just a quick visit," I said.

The finally agreed.

I took Edward's hand and the family took their own cars.

We ordered 8 first class plane tickets to Volterra.

We hopped on, and made our way to Volterra.

We walked to the gate, and they opened it.

"Uncle!" I said, hugging Uncle Aro.

"How are you doing?" he asked nervously.

"Uh, fine. Well, better than last time." I said.

"Good, you in that depressed stage is scary. You had that same look on your face when you had that same look on your face when you wanted to die the first time we saw you. Yeah, when Edward left." said Aro.

Edward got a really guilty look.

I feel as if Aro did that to make Edward feel bad.

Well, he needs to stop.

I patted Edward's back.

"Why are you so jittery?" I asked Aro.

I noticed he was really freaking out.

"Uh-Uh. How about Marcus tell you?" he said.

"Uh- No thank you," Marcus replied.

"How about Cauis?" asked Aro.

Cauis got an angry look on his face.

"Fine, fine. Bella I've got some news for you," said Aro.

We sat on the couch, everybody listening.

"Continue," I said.

"Well, I was researching your ancestors. Like from a really long time ago. Like thousands, and I found some things. First, your ancestors have some vampire in their blood. Apparently some were half-vampires? A human mother, and vampire father. So, they had babies. And so on until there was only human in your trace of blood." said Aro.

"Wow, unbelievable," said Esme.

"Indeed," Carlisle said smiling because he found new information.

"Wait, there is more," said Aro, "When, that trace passed down. I was really interested. I decided to search some things about half-vampires. I came across an article of your ancestors. Like Vampire Weekly, and it was indeed true that she had a baby. I searched up some things about genes. That some can pass down to every generation, and since your ancestors could concieve a child, we think that you could conceive a child. The child would be a half human vampire, which is kind of crazy. But as we researched some more we found out that the chance is more and more likely. Then, I searched your background some more. And I found that Alice is related to your ancestors, which is related to you. The relation was sister. So, most likely she can carry the gene too. As, I searched deeper and deeper, I found Rose was the cousin of your ancestor. And has a high chance of carrying the gene. The ancestor I keep referring too is Isabella Carmen Polp. That is your great times 1000 grandmother."

"Huh?" we all said in unison.

Aro was talking so fast.

That is really fast because I can understand Alice way better.

"Long story short, you, Alice, and Rosalie most likely can have children, but-" said Jane.

Rosalie cut her off.

"How come we never got pregnant then, huh?!" Rose said in a mean tone.

Rose didn't like Jane.

"Hold up, blondie. **(A/N Pretend Jane is a brunette) **You didn't let me finish. You didn't get pregnant because you didn't want it bad enough. Part of it is wanting it so much, it actually happens," said Jane.

"Woah, this is a lot to handle," I said breathing in and out.

"So, I can get pregnant." said Alice.

"Yup," said Alec playing with a yo-yo.

"But could you refrain from trying to make one her?" asked Marcus.

"Oh my goshhhh!" I yelled.

I hugged Edward.

Esme was so happy that she would have grandchildren. I knew she was hurting a bit because of her first child.

Edward looked as if he could cry.

We all had faces of glee on.

"Bye, Uncle." I said.

"Bye. And I can't wait to have a great niece or nephew," said Aro.

We dashed out the door.

We got on a plane, and jumped in our cars.

We arrived home.

We sat on couch because the news we got was breath-taking.

"Ahaha, well bye guys," I said taking Edward's hand heading towards the bedroom.

"Same here," said Jasper.

"Let's go," said Rose.

"Well, me and Esme will go somewhere far away. So bye," said Carlisle.

He and Esme hopped in his mercedes, and left.

We walked to Edward's room.

We started to kiss. I haven't kissed Edward like this in a long time. Soon, we were stripping out of our clothes. And it got more intense.

Then, me and Edward made love hoping a child will appear soon enough.

**Alice's POV:**

Woah, I can get pregnant.

Jasper dragged me to the bedroom.

Soon enough we were naked, and in my bed.

Jasper made love to me, and the whole time we were wishing for a child.

**Rose's POV:**

So, me and Emmett did our little deed.

Which is us pretty much making love intensely.

I really hope that gene passed to me.

* * *

**Ba-bing!**

**You like?**

**Did anyone guess it right?**

**Well, hopefully it was a shocker.**

**Love,**

**Tommygrl1997**


	25. Ultra Sound

**Hey guys. I'm updating again. I'm so proud of this story, and I really love writing for you guys. And I really want to reach 100 before my story is over. There will be 3 more chapters and an epilogue. So, get ready for this chapter. It's pretty breath-taking.**

**OH MY GOSHHH, WE HIT THE 100 MARK.**

**We have 110.**

**I also would like to thank everybody! The progress of it, and I just feel like crying.**

**Thank you guys!  
**

**Please?**

**Also, I'm co-authoring a chapter in a story called:**

**A New Chance at Love by j5girl31012**

**Check it out!  
**

**Disclaimer: SM owns all!**

* * *

**Bella's POV:**

We just lay there after trying.

We are both breathless, and worried.

We really don't know if we're worried that we won't have a baby or that we will.

How would we raise a baby?

Well, half vampire baby at that.

Wait, the major thing is, How do we know if we're pregnant?

"Edward, honey, How would I find out that I was pregnant?" I asked.

"Ultrasound? Maybe Carlisle can work some magic, and help?" asked Edward.

"Kk," I said.

"Wanna try some more?" asked Edward.

"Nah, you just want to have more glorious sex," I said swatting him.

"You bet it," said Edward.

"Sex-crazed teenager," I said.

I stood up, and put some clothes on.

"It freaking sucks. Hearing those thoughts," complained Edward.

"How about Jasper? The lust?" I asked.

Jasper and Alice walked out too.

"You bet it sucks, but I'm sure Alice didn't mind," said Jasper winking.

"Disgusting much?" I asked.

"I don't think so, Bella. We could hear your moaning from our room," said Alice.

I looked down.

I didn't think I made much noise.

"Where is Rose and Emmett?" asked Edward.

"I think it's best if we didn't know," I said.

"Can we leave? The lust is killing me," said Jasper.

"Or we can seperate Emmett and Rose," I suggested.

"You guys can grab Emmett, and me and Alice have Rose," I said again.

"Ewh, what if they're naked!" exclaimed Jasper.

"They're not. They attacked each other when their bedroom door closed," said Alice giggling.

We decided to act like the pink.

Da-da-da-da-da-da-daaa-daaaa.:)

THen, Jasper was like, "We could do this," and opened the door.

Way to kill the spirit.

Me and Alice grabbed Rosalie and the boys had Emmett.

We dragged her to the other side of the house.

She couldn't fight us off.

Then, she stood up.

"What the hell is your problem?!" exclaimed Rose.

"You were having to much sex. And Jasper and Edward couldn't handle it," said Alice.

"We were helping them," I said.

"I have half a brain to toss you out," she threatened.

"Whatever," I said and left.

I feel like she would really do it.

**Edward's POV:**

I really hope I will become a father.

I would have never dreamed I could have sons and/or daughters.

Especially, a half vampire one.

How would it turn out.

Ok, just calm down Edward.

Deep breaths.

***1 week later***

**Edward's POV:**

We waited 1 week just like Carlisle said.

And it's 1 week!

And he's not home.

"So, wanna call Carlisle, and ask about the dits**(A/N Dits mean details.)**?" asked Emmett.

"You bet," said Bella just appearing by my side with Alice and Rosalie tagging along.

Rose dialed the number.

"Hey Carlisle," said Rose.

"Mhmm, and okay," she said and hund up.

"He's on his way home," she said.

"Kk," said Alice all giddy.

We sat on the couch waiting for Carlisle.

When his sweet Mercedes pulled up, everybody rushed up.

"Ok, just go in the house and sit down. I will get my ultrasound just to see if your pregnant," said Carlisle calmly.

We pretty much bounced up and down until Carlisle came back.

It felt like forever since time passed by so slowly.

"Ok, who's first?" asked Carlisle putting his gloves on.

We all raised our hands like like kids asking for candy.

"Figure it out yourself," said Carlisle.

"I think Bella because she's the reason we found out," I proposed.

Well, she is! And I want to know if I'm going to be a daddy!

"Ok, I agree," said Alice.

"You know I'm with her," said Jasper.

"Sure," said Emmett.

Rosalie nodded her head.

**Bella's POV:**

I stepped up so Carlisle could do an ultrasound.

I closed my eyes waiting for him to finish.

When, we were done he said.

"Well, congrats," said Carlisle.

I jumped up and down.

Edward picked me up and kissed me.

I'm going to be a mommy.

**Edward' POV:  
**

I'm going to be a daddy!

I don't care if I have a daughter or son.

Just the thought of it!

AHHH, I'M JUST SO HAPPY.

**Rosalie's POV:**

Awh, Bella is having a baby.

"Well, go Rose," said Alice.

"Really?" I asked.

"Definitely," she said.

Well, ok then.

Carlisle checked me and rubbed on my belly with his machine.

"Yes, you have a baby," said Carlisle.

Emmett screamed and I jumped up and down.

**Emmett's POV:**

I'm a daddy!

I did my little happy dance.

I'm a daddy!

YAY!

YAY!

YAY!

**Alice's POV:**

I walked up.

He did the same thing to me as he did to Rose and Bells.

"Yes, you also have a baby," said Carlisle taking off his gloves.

"Isn't it just a miracle?" asked Esme.

I hugged Jasper and he kissed me.

Then, I jumped around all happy.

**Jasper's POV:**

Hell yeah!

I'm a father!

What should we name she/he?

Gosh, so much to decide!

**Esme's POV:**

I'm going to have 3 glorious grandkids.

Well, Bella isn't officially a Cullen, but she pretty much a part of this family.

* * *

**Ok guys. We are getting closer and closer to the ending.**

**I've been dropping hints about what's going to happen.**

**And any guess at the sex of their babies?**

**REVIEW PLEASE!  
**

**Love,**

**Tommygrl1997  
**


	26. Pregnant Classes

**Hey guys. I'm kind of angry. My laptop crashed, and this whole chapter didn't save.:( It did this 2 times! So, I didn't get a lot of feed back. 5 reviews, but that is still good. So, are you guys excited! Can you guys give me 120 before the story is over? Well, I'm coming to an ending soon, and I hope you guys just enjoy. I'm really sorry for the lateness. I have costochondritis. :(  
**

**Disclaimer: SM owns all.**

* * *

**Bella's POV:**

I was sitting in the room so bored.

But my baby started to kick, he or she was thirsty.

Apparently the little nudger likes blood, who knew?

I stood up barely seeing my toes, and I was only 4 weeks.

At the 6 week point, I will give birth.

I was smiling.

The only part that sucks is the emotions.

I feel sorry for Jasper.

"Edward!" I yelled.

"Yes, love?" he asked.

"Hunting time," I said.

He smiled and he picked me off my feet.

He ran to the river and was about to jump, when I leaped out of his arms.

"What do you think you're doing?" I asked him.

"Jumping a river with my pregnant wife?" he asked.

"No, I will be jumping by myself," I said.

"No, you're not," he said.

This went on for 10 minutes, I ended up winning.

I guess I got my skills from Alice.

I jumped the river flawlessly.

"Ha, I didn't get wet," I said flashing a smile in his direction.

He pointed to my ankles.

Shit, the back of me jeans got wet.

He smirked and I pouted.

"You just have to trust me, Princess," Edward said.

I just groaned.

I sat down on a rock, and Edward came back with my meal.

I bended down and drank the blood of the mountain lion.

The little nudger kicked with enjoyment.

We got back home, adn Edward put his hands on my stomach.

The baby kicked.

"Edward, we haven't thought of a boy and girl name," I said.

Well, we don't know the sex because the placenta or fetus(**A/N Idk which one)** was too strong for the ultrasound.

"Hmm, you're exactly right. Any thoughts?" he asked.

"Uhh, I want to combine Esme & Renee and Charlie & Carlisle," I said.

I started to mess with the names in my mouth.

Ruh-nezz-meee Carl-eee Cullen.

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen," I said.

He smiled.

"Very creative, how about a boy name?" he asked gently.

"Edward Anthony Jr.?" I asked.

"Whatever you want, love," he said.

I smiled, I must be the luckiest person alive.

I live forever with my gorgeous husband, soon-to-be kid, and I have a loving family.

"So you think I'm gorgeous?" asked Edward.

Oops, I was talking out loud.

If I could blush, I would.

"Well, likewise," he said.

**Alice's POV:**

I was searching my closet for shopping mistakes.

The radio was on because it soothes the baby.

I was so big, and I'm only 4 weeks.

At 6 weeks, I'm supposed to be giving birth.

Then, _Behing These Hael Eyes by Kelly Clarkson_.

Then, I wanted to name our child.

"Jasper, what do you want to name our child?" I asked.

"I was kinda think for a girl Hazel," he said.

"Yeah, and for the middle name Jasmine?" I asked.

"Hazel Jasmine Cullen?" he asked.

I nodded.

"How about a boy?" he asked.

"Eric, uhhh, David Cullen?" I asked.

"Yeah, it has a nice ring to it, besides the uhh part," he said smiling.

I patted my belly and noticed a last season gucci purse.

Yuck, I tossed it out.

**Rosalie's POV:**

I was on my laptop.

And my baby started to kick.

I patted him or her.

I was at the 4 week mark, at 6 weeks I will give birth.

Then, Emmett screamed.

"OMG, I GOT A HIGH SCORE ON GUITAR HERO!" he screamed.

I hit him, he was being too loud.

Then, I was back on my laptop.

I was searching the latest trends in Milan.

Ooo, scarf belts are in season!

Then, I saw an ad.

"Baby Names!" it flashed.

"Emmett, we need to name our him or her," I said.

"Ok, girl name first," I said.

"April?" he asked ducking.

He thought I was going to hit him.

Apparently, I hit people when they have an idea I don't like.

"I like it. April Britney Cullen," I said smiling.

"Now, how about a boy?" Emmett said confidently.

"Andrew Timothy Cullen," I said.

That just popped in my head.

But I did like that name.

I smiled.

"Everybody come down," I heard Bella yelled.

Ok?

"Let's go," I said and walked downstairs.

"I hate just staying here. Let's go do something," said Edward.

"Yeah, I'm bored," Bella said.

"We could go to the mall," Alice said.

"No," everybody said at the same time.

**Bella's POV:  
**

I was so freaking bored.

I remember Jacob's expression when I told him I was pregnant.

_"Hey Jake," I said smiling._

_"Hey uhhh," he said staring at my stomach._

_"I'm pregnant," I said._

_"Wha-noo-you-arghhh," he said._

_"Calm down. Yes, I am pregnant. Calm down, okay?" I said._

_He was trembling, and he closed his eyes._

_"Okay, good for you," he said._

_"Thanks, I knew you would understand," I said._

"So, maybe we could go do something helpful?" suggested Jasper.

"Uhh, parenting classes?" asked Rose.

Then, Alice had a blank look on her face.

Me and Edward looked into her mind, and we smiled at the thought.

**Alice's POV:**

I smiled.

"Yeah, let's go to parenting classes," I said and smirked.

Edward & Bella also smiled.

"Ok, they are having classes at the hospital Carlisle works at," I said.

**(A/N In the book, it never specifies what hospital he works in. Correct me if I'm wrong.)**

Jasper got in the porsche and drove me.

We met in the lobby, and everybody followed me to Room 103B.

There were a lot of more pregnant woman with their husbands.

"Okay, hello people," said Mrs. Darly.

The "instructor" said.

I can't wait for this class to begin.

Let's say Emmett is going to act stupid.

"So, first I want to ask if anybody has questions," said the teacher.

"What do you feed the baby?" asked Emmett.

"Usually breast-feeding or milk," said Mrs. Darly.

"I don't think I have breasts," Emmett said.

Everybody was trying to hold back a laugh, except the teacher.

She glared at Emmett.

"Woman only breast-feed," she said clearly annoyed.

"So, what if you're gay. How do you breast-feed then?" he asked.

I bursted out laughing.

Death glares were shot towards me and my family.

"You can't get pregnant with a man and a man. So, therefore no breast-feeding," she said.

"UHHHH, have you seen the pregnant man?" Emmett asked.

"That was a man and a woman who became a man," she said.

Emmett started to argue, but Bella covered his mouth just in time.

We were going to get kicked out if Emmett said one more thing.

"Ok, no more questions. Exercising time everybody. Husbands can do the moves too," she said.

"First, stretch your arms and legs out to get the loose feeling," she said.

We did it swiftly without pain, while we heard some woman groan.

They need to take yoga.

Well, I've taken yoga for years, even though I'm really flexible as a vampire.

"I want to see who can touch their toes," she said.

Uhhh, I'm not taking that chance.

I just pretended to try.

"OK, now we can go around saying how many weeks we are," she said.

"34," me, Bella, and Rosalie said at the same time.

"Oh, you're going to be due soon," she asked.

"Yes, very soon," I answered.

"Liars! You're 4 weeks!" screamed Emmett.

"He's joking," Rose covered up.

"Nuh-u" then I covered his mouth.

"That's it. You people out," she said rubbing her temple.

We quietly left.

We all burst out laughing.

"That might have been my favorite pregnant moment," Bella said.

* * *

**So, sucky chapter.**

**Sorry, I have a huge headache, and the costochondritis is horrible.**

**Love,**

**Tommygrl1997  
**


	27. Birth

**Hey guys. Sorry for not updating for over 2 weeks! Well, we got 7 reviews! Thank you!!! Well you guys passed my goal. So how about 130 before we finish? I think we can do it! Only 8 reviews. And 2 chapters and an epilogue! I'm adding an extra chapter so I can do the scene in detail!:D**

**And Jake is angry about the baby. He said, "good for you" trying to be nice. **

**But he's pissed and coming for the kill.  
**

**Disclaimer: SM owns all.**

* * *

**Alice's POV:**

Ok, I'm 6 weeks and I don't feel the baby coming.

Then, again it wasn't an "exact" estimate.

So, my mood is not ruined, yet.

I'm still as perky as everrrr.

Well, I think I'm going to stretch.

I'm feeling kind of stiff, even for a vampire.

I bent over and heard a crack.

I immediately fell.

Holy Shit.

"JASPER," I screamed.

Oww, I can feel it.

He came up in an instant.

"Get Carlisle," I barked.

He carried me, and ran to Carlisle who was getting his medical tools set up.

"I think I'm ready," I said gasping.

Everybody except Jasper, left the room so I could have privacy.

Yeah, I kinda need it.

I don't think people want to see me give birth.

Carlisle started to cut me open, and I winced in pain.

I grabbed Jasper's hand really hard.

This continued on for minutes, until Carlisle got the baby out.

"Hazel Jasmine Cullen," we breathed out at the same time.

I held my baby.

It felt so right to say that.

My baby.

I was practically glowing with love and happiness.

I passed her over to Jasper, her father.

**Jasper's POV:**

Alice passed me my daughter, and then did I understand the meaning of this.

I was a father!

My daughter was so beautiful.

I held her with the most delicacy ever.

I noticed her scent because she was half human and had blood.

The scent wasn't appealing to me.

It was a beautiful scent, but it didn't burn my throat as badly.

"Can I do some test on her?" asked Carlisle.

I immediately handed her over.

He started to measure her and weigh her.

"What's that for?" asked Alice.

"Some research, I am relatively new at half-vampires," he said.

He cradled her in his arms.

"I would have never expected a grandchild, but now I'm gong to have three," he said smiling.

"Well, let's go tell everyone about this little baby," coo-ed Alice.

We came downstairs and everybody was waiting expectantly.

"Let me hold my niece!" exclaimed Rosalie.

I gave Rose our little kid.

"Aren't you just a cute baby," said Rose.

Emmett stole her and started tickling her.

She immediately busted out in giggles.

It sounded little little bells.

Right when Bella was about to hold her, Bella immediately hit the floor.

**Bella's POV:**

I hit the ground.

I felt the baby kicking wildly.

"She's about to give birth!" exclaimed Alice.

"Eep'" was all I got out.

Then, Edward swooped me off the ground and followed Carlisle.

Carlisle, having experience with Alice, worked as fast as he could.

Sometimes there would be pain, but Edward was there calming me.

Soon my baby was in my arms.

"Our Renesmee," I told Edward.

We were like a family.

"She's so beautiful," whispered Edward.

"I know. She'll be a little heart-breaker," I said smiling.

"Like mother, like daughter," Edward said with that favorite crooked smile of his.

Edward held her for a second, but then Carlisle had to do some test.

Carlisle started to weigh her and take her temperature.

Carlisle started to hold her after.

"I'm glad you guys could get a baby," said Carlisle.

I think Esme may be a bit sad, but now she has grandkids!

**Edward's POV:**

She was perfect.

Renesmee Carlie Cullen, my child.

I gave Renesmee to Carlisle.

Carlisle was thinking

_I wonder if there are any other hybrids. Quite Fascinating._

"Let's go show our little angel to everyone," I said.

I carried her down the stairs.

Alice squealed.

"She looks exactly like you guys!" said Alice.

She handed Hazel to Jasper to hold Renesmee.

"You are soo cute," she said.

My baby flashed a grin.

"She has your smile, Edward," said Esme.

"Let me hold the little squirt," Emmett said.

Alice handed over Renesmee a little scared.

He twirled her around.

"Don't drop her," said Rosalie, the only pregnant one.

Rose took her, and gave her a quick kiss.

And handed her to Jasper.

"Aren't you just an adorable darlin'," said Jasper and gave her to Esme.

Soon, she started to cry.

Esme handed her to Bella, and she automatically stopped crying.

"You make a great mother," I said.

She just smiled.

"You make an amazing father," she said and gave me a kiss.

I kissed the top of her head.

"Let the babies play together!" said Alice.

Bella let Renesmee and Hazel play with some toys.

They seemed to like each other.

**Rose's POV:  
**

"When is my baby coming?' I asked everyone while watching Hazel and Renesmee.

Suddenly there was a crash, and a pack of mutts come in.

They looked ready to kill.

"What the hell?" I snarled.

Everyone immediately got in a defensive stance.

"To get rid of the thing," Jacob threw.

Bella immediately growled and hiss.

She grabbed Renesmee and Jacob looked at her and stopped.

He had this weird look on his face.

Bella, who must've read his mind, said, "No," she said.

"You can't," she snarled at him.

"I didn't know!" he said.

"Back away from my baby," Bella said.

What did the mutt do now?!

"Bella listen for a second," he said, "I didn't know this was going to happen. But now that it has. I-I don't know. But she is right for me."

"Ha, don't even think about it," said Bella.

"Look, Bella I can't be away from her now," pleaded Jacob.

Then, Bella let go of Renesmee and lunged for his throat.

Some other mutt, got in the way.

"I'm so sorry, Seth!" Bella exclaimed.

She was apparently ignoring Jacob.

"Okay, I warmed up to the idea Jake. Hurt my baby, then I'll hurt you. Deal?" she asked.

"Cool," he said.

He was holding Renesmee.

I found that idea completely and utterly repulsive.

Then, I felt my baby coming.

**Emmett's POV:**

"Get Carlisle!" Rose told me.

I ran to Carlisle, and he told me to bring Rose.

I carried Rose into his room.

He started to cut her open.

I had to look away, I don't think I could handle giving birth.

Finally, our baby was out.

"YESSSSS, IT'S AN ANDREWWWW!" I exclaimed.

Rose, "shh-ed," me.

"OOps. Let me hold him!" I said.

She handed me my little guy.

I'm going to teach him how to play basketball, football, soccer, and any other sport.

"The little guy is going to be lonely, there is 2 girls," teased Rose.

She got up, and went downstairs.

I followed.

As our little buddy, got passed around I noticed I was thristy.

"Want to go hunting? We can take the kids too," I said.

"Would that be okay?" Bella asked Carlisle.

"Yes, they drink blood," said Carlisle.

Then, we were all on our way to hunt.

I showed little Andrew how to hunt.

I killed it for him, and he drank it.

"Don't get his clothes dirty," said Rose.

We all finished and walked back home.

**Bella's POV:**

When we got home, the kids were all dirty.

"Hey, strip the kids down and put them in the tub. I'll wash them," I said.

I know Esme doesn't want dirt all over the floor.

"I'll get them clothes," said Alice.

"I'll help," suggested Rose.

"How about you boys make a nursery for the kids," I suggested.

They were off in an instant.

The babies were in the tub.

I shampooed and clean their tiny bodies when Andrew threw soap at me.

"Rose, look at what your kid did," I told her.

Next thing you know we were having a little soap war.

"Okay, enough. Let's get them out," said Alice.

We carried them downstairs and waited for the boys.

**1 hour later!**

We finally finished creating 3 baby nurseries and a play room.

Hazel's nursery was all pink with a tiny chair, and crib.

Renesmee's was pink with polka dots, a crib and tiny toys.

Andrew's was a jungle themed nursery.

The playroom was absolutely great.

It had a lot of toys, and slides and we outdid ourselves.

**Alice's POV:**

After doing all the rooms, and letting the kids play.

They soon fell alseep.

Hazel fell asleep on the slide, Renesmee in the tent, and Andrew in the boat.

We took a quick picture, and then put the kids in their cribs.

This was the life.

All of us a happy family.

I gave Hazel quick kiss, and left the room.

And everyone was on the couch doing a replay of this wonderful day.

* * *

**So what y'all think of that?**

**The pictures of the babies, the outfits, the nurseries, and the playroom is on my profile!**

**Love,**

**Tommygrl1997  
**


	28. Yes, a million times yes

**Hey y'all or you guys, if you're from the north. Anybody out there from the north? Well, I'm from the** **south! Well, this story is almost over. Can we have 150 before the story is over. And actually adding 1 chapter and an epilogue!:D**

**Disclaimer: SM owns all.  
**

* * *

**Emmett's POV:**

Andrew was on my back, and I was running around.

"Guys," I complained to them.

"What?" Alice asked.

"I'm so bored," I said.

"Uh, who really cares?" asked Edward.

"Your face!" I yelled back.

"Really?" asked Bella.

"Really Really," I said.

"Let's go play baseball!" I exclaimed.

"Good idea. Let me check the forecast," said Alice.

"Yup, it's going to thunder. You guys in?" asked Alice.

"Well, me and Bella have to go somewhere. Do you guys mind watching Renesmee?" Edward asked.

Bella looked at him with a questioning tone in her eyes.

"Sure," said Rosalie picking up Renesmee.

"Carlisle, Esme. You in?" asked Alice.

"You bet," said Esme.

Edward and Bella went their separate way, and we got in my jeep.

I started driving really fast until the trail, and carried Renesmee on my shoulders.

Rosalie was carrying Andrew, and Alice had Hazel.

I put the kid down, and laughed.

I laughed really really hard.

"Uh, Emmett. Stop laughing, it's so weird," said Alice.

The kids giggled at me.

I stopped laughing.

I was only laughing to annoy them.

"Let's play!" I said.

Andrew was pitcher, I was on the homeplate.

Alice on first base, Renesmee at second, and Hazel at 3rd.

Esme was the catcher.

"1st ball," said Andrew.

He threw it right at me, and I missed!

"What the hell?!" I exclaimed.

"Language," Esme warned.

I let out a nervous giggle.

The woman can be really scary sometimes.

Alice let out a huge laugh.

"Strike 1"

"2nd ball," said Andrew.

He threw a curveball, I hit it but it was a foul ball.

"Foul!" called Carlisle.

Renesmee laughed.

I scowled at her and said, "You better get ready."

"Last ball," said Andrew and threw it.

I hit it really hard, and I couldn't see it.

"Take that, Renesmee," I was about to say to her, but she was gone.

And I started to run, but next thing you know it Renesmee hit me with the ball.

I screamed, I did not expect that!

Everyone started laughing.

I started pouting.

"What's wrong, Uncle Emmy?" asked Hazel.

"Nothing," I said smiling that I had a nickname.

Then Renesmee screamed, "Now!"

And all the little critters attacked me.

"Okay, you kids get off Uncle Emmy. We'll go home take a shower, and watch some Wonder Pets," said Esme.

"Yay!" they all chorused.

We got home, and were watching Wonder Pets.

I was singing the theme song.

_Wonder Pets!_

_Wonder Pets!_

_We're on our way, to help a friend._

_And to save the day,_

_we're not big,_

_and not to tough,_

_but when we work together we've got the right stuff!_

_Go, Wonder Pets, Yay!_

All of a sudden, Alice had a huge smile.

And Bella and Edward came in with big smiles, matching Alice's.

**Bella's POV:**

Andrew was on my back, and Emmett was running around.

"Guys," he complained to them.

"What?" Alice asked.

"I'm so bored," Emmett said.

"Uh, who really cares?" asked Edward.

"Your face!" Emmett yelled back.

"Really?" I asked.

"Really Really," he said.

"Let's go play baseball!" Emmett exclaimed.

"Good idea. Let me check the forecast," said Alice.

"Yup, it's going to thunder. You guys in?" asked Alice.

"Well, me and Bella have to go somewhere. Do you guys mind watching Renesmee?" Edward asked.

I looked at him, questioning his choice.

Well, we left and we were in his volvo.

"Close your eyes, it's a surprise," he said.

I tried to look in the his mind, but it was blocked.

"Really, did you have to sing Britney Spears?" I asked him.

"I knew you would try something," he said, I could almost hear the smirk in his voice.

"Whatever," I sat back and closed my eyes.

"Come on, you have to walk with me," he said.

He grabbed my hand, and we started walking.

I could tell we were in the forest.

What were we doing here.

Oh well, Edward has his reasons.

I hope.

"Okay, then," and I opened my eyes.

Oh my god, we were at our meadow.

Our meadow.

The day I really knew that I was going to be with Edward forever.

It was still the same.

I took it all in.

The green grass, the many colors of flowers and trees. Yellow, pink, purple, blue. The little animals still around. New and old trees forming and growing. I let a tear slide down.

I turned to Edward and saw him on one knee.

I breath hitched.

Could he be?

"Isabella Marie Swan Volturi. You are my girlfriend, the love of my life, and the mother of my child. And when I with you I feel complete, I get this warm, fuzzy feeling. I feel like dancing in circles, and being with you every second of everyday. I want to stay with you forever and forever, and I will protect you and love you no matter what. And I love you more everyday. Will you marry me?" he asked.

"Yes! Yes! A million times yes!" I said hugging him and squealing.

He slid the beautiful ring on my finger.

It was platinum, with 3 oval diamonds, carefully decorated around.

I started crying.

"Oh, Edward! I love you forever and ever!" I said.

We kissed passionately putting love, passion, and fiery combined.

"Want to tell the rest of the family the good news?" he asked.

"Definitely!" I squealed.

I've never been a squealer, but this is squeal worthy.

We hopped in the Volvo, and sped off.

I walked in the house with Edward on my arm, but I see Emmett singing Wonder Pets Theme Song.

Alice was smiling brightly.

She must've known.

"Why so happy?" asked Rose.

I showed her my ring.

She screamed and gave me a hug.

"Congratulations," said Esme.

"Finally, you're officially apart of the family," Carlisle said.

"WEDDING!" screamed Alice.

"Can I please, please, please plan it?" Alice begged.

"I was thinking you would be my maid of honor, and bridesmaid?" I asked.

"Definitely," she said.

"What do you think Edward?" I asked.

"Anything you love," he said.

I kissed him once more.

We were going to be together, forever.

* * *

**What y'all think?**

**I think it's a cute chapter.**

**Review please(:**

**Love,**

**Tommygrl1997  
**


	29. The Wedding

**Hey guys! The only thing left is an epilogue! I'm so excited! I'm also starting a new story right after I finished this one! Only got 4 reviews. Well, I really want 145 to 150 before the story is over. I currently have 139.(: Much more than I expected though.**

**Disclaimer: SM owns all.**

* * *

**Bella's POV:**

"Bella! Get in here now!" screeched Alice, my bridesmaid and maid of honor.

Rosalie and Angela were my other bridesmaids. Jake, Jasper, and Ben were the groomsmaid.

And Emmett was the best man.

I took a deep breath. Today was my wedding, it wouldn't be for another 6 hours, but for Alice that is barely enough time to make me "amazing looking". I walked into the room in my tank top and shorts.

"Alice. Can I please see the groom," I begged. I haven't seen Edward since the 12 mark of the new day.

"You wish, my Bella. Now sit, I'll do your hair and Rose will do your make-up," she said.

I sat down on the chair, closed my eyes, and sat back. I waited for this pure torture to finish. I felt brushes on my face, and my hair getting curled. The smell of eyeshadow and hairspray filled Alice's huge bathroom.

"Okay, open your eyes and look in the mirror," commanded Alice and Rosalie.

I opened my eyes, and I looked so beautiful.

I had a light smokey eye, mascara, and eyeliner. My hair was pinned back, and curls fell loosely. Very Carrie Underwood.

**(A/N Pics. On the profile)**

"Woah, I love it!" I said.

"I knew it," Rose said smirking.

"Okay, here's your wedding dress. Put it on while me and Rose put on our dresses," Alice said.

I looked at my dress. I put it on and it looked flawless on me. It was a strapless white dress with beads on the chest. The train was ruffled, and all together it was beautiful.

I heard Angela enter.

"Oh my! You look gorgeous!" gushed Angela.

"Thank you! You look so pretty," I told her.

She was wearing the simple blue bridesmaid dress. It was dark, and smooth, and silky.

Alice and Rosalie came out wearing the same thing. It was such a simple and elegant. Angela's hair was in a simple ponytail that was wavy with a amazing diamond studded clip. Alice's hair was flat ironed to perfection, and Rose's hair was just in a simple waves. We all looked like we stepped out of a wedding magazine.

"Wow, I did good," said Alice.

We all laughed at her.

Then, Renesmee and Hazel came running in with their tiny, little, light blue flower girl dresses. They look so adorable. I could eat them up! Their hair was also pinned back.

Jacob came in his tux chasing them. I bit back a growl. Renesmee really likes Jacob, and Jacob really likes Renesmee. I would kill him before he actually did anything with her.

Then, Andrew came in chasing after Emmett. He was wearing a tiny tuxedo, and he was going to the ring bearer.

Jasper walked in seconds later. The boys looked handsome in there tuxedos.

Once, Jasper and Emmett saw me there jaws dropped open.

"You look amazing," said Jasper.

"Amazing, my butt! She looks haaa-wtttt," said Emmett.

"Why thank you," I said.

"Okay, get to stepping. Carlisle will walk you down," Alice said pushing me down the stairs.

I heard the wedding music playing. Everybody rushed down, while I made my grand entrance.

I saw Edward and he looked like a Greek-God. I tried not to stare. Carlisle hooked arms with me and brought me to Edward.

He smiled his crooked smiled, and I all but swooned.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered together here in the sight of God, and in the face of this company, to join together this Man and this Woman in holy Matrimony; Into this holy estate these two persons present come now to be joined. If any man can show just cause, why they may not lawfully be joined together, let him now speak, or else hereafter for ever hold his peace," said the priest.

Boy, was that a mouthful!

"Isabella Marie Swan, wilt thou have this Man to thy wedded husband, to live together after God's ordinance in the holy estate of Matrimony? Wilt thou love him, comfort him, honour, and keep him in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all others, keep thee only unto him, so long as ye both shall live?" asked the priest.

"I do," I said tearing up.

"Edward Anthony Cullen, Wilt thou have this Woman to thy wedded wife, to live together after God's ordinance in the holy estate of Matrimony? Wilt thou love her, comfort her, honour, and keep her in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all others, keep thee only unto her, so long as ye both shall live?"

"I do," said Edward.

I bet if he could cry like me, he would.

"Time for the vows," said the priest.

"I, Edward Anthony Cullen, take you Isabella Swan, to be my wife, my partner in life and my one true love. You are the love of my life, the mother of my child, and everything I ever wanted. I will cherish our friendship and love you today, tomorrow, and forever. I will trust you and honor you, I will laugh with you and cry with you. I will love you faithfully, through the best and the worst, through the difficult and the easy. What may come I will always be there. As I have given you my hand to hold, so I give you my life to keep," said Edward.

I started crying. That was the most beautiful thing besides my lullaby, which was playing in the background.

"I love you," I whispered.

Well, it is my turn to say my vow, even though it won't compare to his.

"I acknowledge my love for you and invite you to share my life as I hope to share yours. I promise to walk by your side, to love, help and encourage you. I vow to take time to share with you, to listen and to care. I will share your laughter and your tears as your partner, lover, wife, mother of your child, and most importantly friend. I promise always to respect you and honor you as an individual and to be conscious of your needs. I shall seek through kindness and compassion to achieve with you the life we have planned together forever," I said smiling.

"Wow, I love you," he told me.

"I pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride," the priest said.

Edward kissed me passionately pouring all our love and emotion into it. Just as we started it, we had to end it.

"Whoop, whoop!" hollered Emmett.

**(A/N starting now I will have some Breaking Dawn.)**

I threw my skillfully decorated blue bouquet with atypical skill, right into Angela's surprised hands, Emmett and Jasper howled with laughter while Edward removed my garter, with his teeth.

Then, Edward pulled me into his arms for the customary first dance, which I have been looking forward too.

**(A/N End of Breaking Dawn part.)**

"Do you know I love right, Mrs. Cullen?" asked Edward.

"I love you too, Mr. Cullen," I said smiling.

"Well, the wedding ceremony is over, but all of you are welcome to stay for the wedding reception, but before this the maid of honor and the best man will give a speech," encouraged Esme.

"Hello, I'm Alice Cullen. I think with all my honesty I can say I set these two love-birds together. I remember taking Bella on shopping trips, or as she likes to call them "torture". I'm so happy my brother actually smiles for some other reason than his piano. Well, I love you both!" said Alice.

I love her.

"Wassup my peeps?!" said Emmett.

That is so him to do that at my wedding.

"I am truly glad for Bella. She has turned my brother from a prude to a lover! I say we give her a cheer! Well, I'm glad these two childs got together. They were so lonely and emo before they met eachother. Can someone say freaks? Well, a toast to them," said Emmett.

He is absolutely crazy.

I changed into a shorter dress for the reception. It was a cream strapless dress paired with gold heels.

I walked outside and it was amazing. It was decorated amazingly! I went around and mingled for a bit, until it was cake time.

It was repulsive smelling, but amazing none the less. It was blue and white decorated in floral designs.

Edward and I cut the cake, and swallowed it. It was quite disgusting knowing I would have to spit it up later.

Edward pulled me into a kiss, and whispered in my ear, "Remember, us together forever."

"You better count on it," I said and kiss him back.

* * *

**I hope y'all really love this chapter. This technically "the end", but there is the epilogue!**

**So, review!  
Love,**

**Tommygrl1997**


	30. Epilogue: Pool Party

**Hey guys! This is the epilogue. And then it's over. I'm only 2 reviews away from it being my goal- 150! I also have a helpful reviewer who is going to translate this story into Spanish! Heheh! I hope y'all really reallly enjoy this chapter! Please read the VERY IMPORTANT Author's note at the end.**

**Disclaimer:**

* * *

**Bella's POV:**

"EJ, Renesmee!" I yelled.

Those little kids are always up to something. I walked up to Renesmee's room, and she was missing.

So, I walked up to EJ's room.

I see them wrestling, well EJ was sitting on Renesmee.

He was just a year younger.

"Edward," I scolded, "Get off your sister, and go look decent. Hazel, Andrew, Angelina, and Katie are coming over!"

He was shirtless, I have no idea where he gets that habit.

"Thanks mom," she left to go change.

I went up to Edward and kissed him.

"You should really break your son's habit," I said teasing.

"You don't mind seeing me shirtless," he countered.

"You're a little different," I said seductively and walked off.

I put some skinny jeans and a shirt.

"Hey Aunt Bells," said Angelina.

"Hey, sweetie," I said.

"Hey Uncle Edward!" they screamed and tackled him.

They love messing with him.

"Hey, Bella," said Alice.

"Hey! I see you've dressed Angelina and Hazel," I said.

"You bet!" she said.

"Hey Rose, Em, and Jas," I said.

I gave them each a hug.

"Go eat!" directed Edward.

The kids hopped up and went to the table to eat their lasagna.

Those kids grew up so much.

Renesmee, Hazel, and Andrew look 13.

EJ, Katie, and Angelina look 10.

How my life has changed for the better.

**Edward's POV:**

The kids tackled me, and I told them to eat.

"Hey guys," I said.

"What up, Eddie?" asked Emmett.

"I would totally curse you out if the kids weren't here," I said.

"Hey Edward!" chirped Alice.

That little energetic pixie.

Rosalie smiled, and Jasper gave me a hug.

"Are you finished?" asked Rosalie.

The shook their head. Silly kids.

How I loved what Bella, and my kids changed my life!

**Emmett's POV:**

"Let's go play football!" I said.

Andrew, EJ, Edward, and Jasper agreed.

The girls decided to go swimming.

I threw the ball at Jasper, and we kept doing little plays.

I tripped over something and fell into the pool.

Everyone started laughing.

Well, I love them all anyway.

**Alice's POV:**

I saw Katie about to jump in, but Andrew pushed her.

She went down, and came up looking furious.

Wow, Emmett and Rosalie raised some scary kids.

"I'm going to get you," said Katie.

"You wish," he taunted.

Next thing, they were running around the pool, until Katie stopped and grabbed Andrew and jumped in the pool.

How these kids are so amazing.

**Jasper's POV:**

"Can I play?" asked Nessie.

Emmett snickered.

"What?" she demanded.

That girl definitely got her attitude from Bella.

"As if I girl could play," said Emmett.

I saw flames in Nessie's eyes.

Emmett shouldn't have said that.

"Can I have the football?" Nessie asked.

"Knock yourself out," I said.

She threw it really hard, where a guy should not be hit.

Emmett fell straight down.

"How about that for football," she whispered to him.

How I love these kids!

**Rosalie's POV:**

Nessie walked up to EJ, and sat on him.

"That's what you get for earlier," she sang.

Angelina was sitting down sipping on ice tea.

Boy did Alice raise her to be just like her.

Then, Andrew threw water at her.

"You bitch! You'll regret that!" she screamed and got up.

She tackled him immediately and they went back and forth.

Wow, these kids are a hand full.

I jumped in the pool to have a nice swim.

**Bella's POV:**

Rosalie jumped in the pool, and we all followed.

Now, this is a memory I want to keep forever.

This is how I will remember my family, and how everything has changed.

Not that I mind.

I smiled one last time before, I pulled Edward under the water with me

And planted a firm kiss on his soft lips.

**The End**

* * *

**Hahhah, that's the end guys. I'm starting a new story, so check it out soon.**

**This is my story and I copyright it. I'm not ready for other people to use my plotline. If you see someone doing that, please tell me.**

**And I know I don't own Twilight.**

**So, I really hope you enjoyed this story.**

**Love, **

**Tommygrl1997**


End file.
